Legende Urbaine
by Arhanghel
Summary: Quelque part dans les rues de plusieurs quartiers pauvres de Londres des adolescents jouent aux flics et aux voyous. C'est un pas vers la réalité un autre dans le rêve.                    Oliver Willis
1. Les règles du jeu et les joueurs

**Légendes urbaines**

**La vie est belle puis elle est moche quelque part c'est à nous de déterminer ce que l'on veut être**

**(Jean Anderson)**

**Chapitre 1 les règles du jeu**

**les règles n'existe pas tant que l'on ne se fait pas chopper après …**

**c'est une toute autre histoire**

**(****Le juge Hanck Connely)**

**avant propos pour lire l'histoire, il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le chapitre 1 qui est juste un chapitre de petite explication. Vous pouvez commencer dès le chapitre 2**

Certaines personnes pensent que jouer aux flics et aux voyous pour des adolescents c'est nul à chier. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison mais aucun d'eux ne jouent aux gendarmes et aux voleurs comme ces adolescents le font. En tout cas ce n'est pas mon avis, vous voulez savoir comment rentré. C'est simple pour rentrer dans le jeu il faut donne une certaines sommes chaque mois, mettre l'argent sur un compte et à la fin de l'année lorsque l'on totalisent les points, celui qui a le plus grand nombres de points gagne la cagnotte et empoche le pactole.

Qui a eu le premier l'idée, je ne le sais pas et personne le sait mais un grand nombre d'élève du collège de **** du quartier résidentiel **** et du quartier pauvre **** y jouaient pas la totalité mais un grand nombre. Dans le quartier résidentiel il n'y avait pratiquement que des flics, on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main en faites il n'y avait qu'un seul voleur c'était Neil Wilson ancien flics qui est cleptomane, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voler c'est plus fort que lui. C'est pour cela d'un commun d'accord avec ses amis policier ils l'on viré. Neil, est un gars plutôt sympathique. Il a le don pour chaparder les gens, c'est un pickpocket hors pair. Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il se la jouait free-lance.

Les membres de la police peut-être de simple agent comme Edward fil de fer, lui il a pas envie d'être enquêteur spécial ce qu'il aime c'est la poursuite comme cela lorsqu'il attrape un voleur il lui donne quelque coup de pied dans les cotes le taper par ci par là, bref que cela ne se remarque pas du tout, oui ce qu'il aime ces la bagarre. Des enquêteurs comme Larry le mioche, lui c'est un gamin et il est super douée pour trouver comment les voleur s'y prennent ainsi que trouver la faille pour faire arrêter les voleur. Il a réussi à faire arrêter Narco un des meilleur chef de bande avec Arsène. Le mioche dans une autre vie aurait été un très bon voleur. La dernière race de policier, la plus dangereuse et peut-être la plus existante pour un flic c'est d'être un infiltrés, un infiltré c'est le flic qui risque le plus gros dans ce jeu puisqu'il doit pénétrer secrètement dans une bande organisé, informé les trois généraux que sont comme dirait Oliver, alvin et les Chipmunks. Ou plutôt henry Dursley, le chef de la police, henry était assez volumineux il y a quelques année on l'aurait appelé gros porc ou porcines mais un régime sévère et la pratique de la boxe avait affinait sa taille et de plus avait fait en sorte de remplacer la gras qui l'entourait par des muscles. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible celui qui se faisait attrapé par henry pouvait déjà réservé sa place à l'hôpital.

Son second qui était aussi son meilleur ami s'appelait Harris Parcks ou comme l'aimait répéter les jeunes voleur la fouine. La fouine, était spécialiser dans le renseignement d'ailleurs c'est lui qui commande les infiltrés et toute les opérations en cours pour désorganisé toutes les bandes de voleurs. Quand au troisième, c'est une fille elle s'appelle Henriette et c'est la sœur de la fouine et la petite amie comme par hasard de henry. D'ailleurs si on remarque bien ils ont tous les trois un prénom commençant par h. après on va dire que les policier ne se ressemble pas, qu'ils sont différents et tout le tintouin que l'on donne habituellement. Les agent de police, les enquêteur et il y a les infiltrés.

L'infiltré ne doit à aucun moment se faire choper comme Fischer. Fischer c'était un infiltré mais il c'est fait choper par la bande à Narco et il n'est plus que enquêteur spécial, pour lui c'est toujours un gros problème parce qu'il aime bien les voleurs en tout cas certains voleur comme Arsène, Narco, doc et Oliver. Ouais il les aime bien par contre il déteste les Sharks.

De toutes les bandes de voleur, ce sont les Sharks qui sont les plus dure mais aussi l'une des meilleures bandes qui soit, être dans cet équipe permet de faire du raquette et d'être violent avec les autres. Ce groupe est dirigés par un mastodonte, un géant en tout cas il ressemblait plus à ces méchants basé sur une armoire à glace, à un mauvais film de gangster, le requin comme il aime être nommer, est une caricature des gangster des films de série B. ils peuvent faire preuve d'une violence hors du commun et c'est pour cela que le jeu a failli s'arrêter plusieurs fois à cause d'eux. Leurs coups sont toujours spectaculaire parfois dangereux autant pour eux que pour leur voisinage, chaque fois qu'il y a quelque un de blesser on peut dire que c'est les Sharks et même si on sait que c'est eux, on ne dit rien. On n'a jamais de preuve pour les accusées. D'ailleurs il existe un code ou une loi martial entre voleur, on ne dénonce jamais l'autre, on ne donne aucune preuve; alors comment les attrapé ? Les infiltrés.

Le problème c'est que infiltré les Sharks c'est aussi facile que de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Bref le fait qu'ils arrivent chaque année à gagner et à emporter le pactole, parfois les autres se demandent comment ils font et ils veulent entrer mais c'est aussi difficile que de devenir un très bon voleur. Ils font partie de l'une des meilleur bande organisés à coté d'eux il y a la bande à Arsène, on faites le chef de bande s'appelle pas Arsène mais Jean Anderson, c'est un hommage au personnage de Maurice Leblanc « Arsène lupin » à l'image de ce gentleman cambrioleur. Jean Anderson aime voler d'une manière qu'on sait que c'est lui sans que l'on puisse l'arrêter véritablement. Il aime narguer les autres, surtout les policiers. Et puis c'est surtout un chaud lapin, il adore les filles et surtout les draguer et le comble pour les autres c'est que cela marche, c'est un dom Juan. L'une de l'autre équipe qui se fait remarquer c'est la bande de Narco, on l'appelle ainsi parce qu'il fume comme un pompier et qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un de droguer. Narco et Oliver, c'est une fille mais c'est un vrai garçon manqué. Toutes les trois équipes ont des chances pour gagner le pactole.

Le pactole, c'est vrai que c'est important mais il y a le prestige qui va avec ainsi que le respect inconditionnel qu'il apporte dans l'ensemble des quartiers qui jouent à ce jeu. Parce que être reconnu et respecter dans un quartier ou les faibles peuvent être tabasser par les plus forts seule les faible qu'y jouent et qui gagne on une chance de s'en sortir contre les plus fort. Voila pourquoi aucun ne veulent arrêter ce jeu en plus de l'excitation qu'il peut susciter. Mais pour une meilleur impartialité il faut un juge, ce juge est une personne neutre qui n'a aucun moment le droit d'être pour un camp, il a le devoir de garder l'urne des voleurs. Les voleurs mettent une enveloppe où se trouve l'objet qu'ils veulent voler. Le juge doit garder cette urne pour qu'un les voleurs ne changent pas leur ordre de mission s'ils se font attrapé mais aussi le juge doit faire en sorte que les policiers ne touchent pas à l'urne pour un équilibre entre les policier et les voleurs. Le juge est représenté par Hanck Connely, c'est moi, je ne suis qu'un irlandais qui autrefois avait les cheveux roux mais aujourd'hui ils sont gris. C'est vrai je suis un vieillard mais qui contrairement à la plupart des adultes on peut me faire confiance (il paraît que j'ai un visage plutôt sympathique) et c'est pourquoi la tache de juge m'est revenu. Tous savent que je ne trahirais pas leur secret et que bien sur je ferai tout pour que le jeu reste. Par conséquence je ne vais rien dire au directeur qui dirige l'école primaire et le collège. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui est l'homme à tout faire de l'école, en échange qu'il fait un peu de tout dans l'école. je touche un petit salaire mais surtout je reste dans une petite maison à coté de l'école ou j'ai l'eau et l'électricité gratuitement pour arrondir les fins de mois; ma femme cuisine des petits gâteaux qu'elle vend dans la cour lorsque sonne la création, elle n'est pas belle la vie. Je suis donc le juge de ce jeu, avec la complicité de ma femme qui garde l'urne doré dans un endroit secret mais bien sur, je ne le fait pas sans rétribution. J'aime bien ce jeu, pour moi cela vaut mieux que de traîner dans les rues, casser et brûler des voitures. Je suis le gardien de l'école et je connais bien ces gosses, la plupart d'entre eux ont d'énorme problème dans leur famille. Au fond, je suis persuadé que ce jeu permet à des gosses paumés de pouvoir rêver ou de pouvoir s'échapper de leur quotidien.

Après avoir brièvement expliquer l'univers de légendes urbaine ainsi que ce qui y jouent (pas totalement), ils est temps de parler des points que peuvent accumuler chacune des équipes. Et comment les joueurs de chaque équipe peuvent gagner.

**Les règles générales**

La mission d'un voleur est de voler un objet, pour être sur que l'objet voler est bien celui que le voleur a pris. Le voleur doit déposer son ordre de mission dans l'urne, avant de voler l'objet, il peut décider à tout moment de mettre une autre mission ou de l'annuler, dans ce cas il doit en avertir le juge.

La mission d'un flic est de faire échouer les voleurs. Ils n'ont pas le droit de toucher l'urne sinon ils perdent 30 points et font gagner 40 points aux voleurs. Les voleurs ne peuvent pas toucher l'urne et les enveloppes qu'il y a dedans sinon ils perdant 40 points. Aucune personne à part le juge ne peut toucher l'urne sinon il risque de s'exclure définitivement du jeu. Si l'urne est volée, elle suspend toutes les activités des voleurs et flics pendant un mois et enlève 100 points pour chaque équipe qui jouent. Une équipe de voleur peut suspendre leurs activités pour cela il doit absolument écrire une lettre de suspension au juge qui transmettra aux autres équipe. S'ils ont suspendus leurs activités il peuvent reprendre leur activité on écrivant une lettre de réactivation au juge qui rouvre leur compte au niveau des points et le fait savoir aux autres équipes de voleur ainsi qu'au flic.

Les voleurs peuvent voler n'importe quoi depuis que c'est une chose immatérielle, le vol ne peut pas concerner des personnes, on ne peut pas kidnapper des gens. Plus les vols effectués sont difficiles et plus la valeur et le prestige se rajoute au nombre de point de la mission.

Il ne peut y avoir que huit équipes de voleur, qui sont en nombre de 6 personnes maximum. Le reste sera automatiquement dans le camp des flics. Au début du jeu pour choisir entre flic ou voyou, on utilise le tirage au sort. Lorsque huit personnes on tiré au sort le papier voleur, ils choisissent de faire leurs équipes chacune. Le reste des personnes deviendront des flics attention le nombre de flic ne dépassera pas les 70 personnes. Si énormément de personne veulent jouer au jeu. On peut rajouter une autre équipe de voleur mais le nombre de voleur doit être inférieur au nombre de policier. C'est-à-dire qu'il doit avoir au mois 20 personnes de plus dans le camp des flics. Dans tout les cas c'est le juge qui surveille les opérations.

On peut suspendre le jeu pour diverse raison.

Si le juge suspend ses activités ou il démissionne, le jeu est suspendu jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un autre juge. Le jeu ne peut pas continuer sans qu'une personne impartiale reprenne le flambeau. Le juge ne peut pas prendre parti en donnant des renseignements, si la faute du juge est prouvée alors il est renvoyé de sa place, le jeu est donc suspendu.

On peut mettre un terme au jeu pour plusieurs raisons possibles.

Le jeu peut s'arrêter par la décision des deux tiers des participants du jeu. Il peut aussi s'arrêter si l'une des équipes commet des faits graves qui font intervenir la police. Si la véritable police intervient dans le jeu ou est au courant du jeu qui se poursuit dans les quartiers alors le jeu obligatoirement est définitivement terminé. Si une des personnes, des équipes est blessé gravement on arrête le jeu.

On peut suspendre une personne.

Une personne peut-être suspendue, si l'équipe considère qu'elle a commis un fait grave. Elle est suspendue par les membres de l'équipe eux-mêmes qui vote à la majorité. Selon que l'on soit dans une équipe de flic ou de voleur, les modalité ne seront pas les même. Mais dans les deux cas une personne peut-être exclue si la violence employée amène la personne à l'hôpital. La violence doit être usé avec la lus grande prudence.

**La règle du jeu pour les flics**

Si les flics gagnent la cagnotte il se partage entre eux le jackpot.

Il s'agit de déterminer quand un policier peut passer un niveau supérieur et quelles sont les fonctions des policiers.

Pour les flics c'est simple chaque fois qu'il arrive à faire échouer une mission il gagne 10 points, s'il coince un voleur il gagne 1 points, s'il coince une bande sans le chef il gagne 9 points et le chef de bande tout seul c'est 10 points. S'il arrive à trouver des preuves contre les voleurs ou des témoins et qu'il passe devant le juge c'est 20 points puisque le vol n'a pas échoué. Pour cela la police dispose de tous les moyens sauf la torture et les menaces. Elle dispose de tous les moyens pour prévenir un vol ou l'arrêter.

Les agents sont des personnes mineures, c'est-à-dire que se sont des adolescents qui viennent de rentrer dans le jeu et qui ont moins de 100 points. Pour avoir 100 point il faut arrêter des voleurs, un point par voleur arrêter. Les renseignements valent 10 points sur la mission, cinq points sur les chefs de bandes et si les agents permettent d'arrêter un chef de bande important alors ils reçoivent trente points. L'agent de police a pour tache de capturer le voleur au cours de l'interpellation quand la mission est entrain d'effectuer mais aussi après. Il a également une mission de surveillance dans le quartier ou il est assigné.

Les enquêteurs il faut avoir 100 points et peuvent devenir chef d'une section, c'est-à-dire le contrôle d'un pans de quartier pour devenir chef section il faut avoir au moins 2OO points et avoir arrêter un chef de bande important au moins une fois.

L'enquêteur à sa charge eu moins une dizaine d'agent pour l'aider a déjouer la mission des voleurs. L'enquêteur ne peut devenir chef que par trois processus :

Le premier celui que l'un des chefs soient coupables d'entente d'une faut grave.

Le deuxième c'est que l'un des chefs décide de se retirer du jeu, alors il est remplacé.

Le troisième c'est qu'il est viré par le chef de police pour faute grave ou incompétence.

Les infiltrés sont choisi au début du jeu c'est eux qui prennent contacte avec le chef de police qui connaît leur identité ainsi que le juge. À aucun moment on ne peut dire sa véritable identité, personne à part les trois personnes indiqués que sont le juge, le chef de la police ainsi que le chef de renseignement, l'infiltré a pour but de donner tous les renseignements possible sur une prochaine attaque des voleurs contre la police ou alors leur coup monté. Les infiltrés n'obéissent qu'a leur chef et n'ont aucune obligation de le dire à un agent et peuvent agir comme avec un voleur. Si l'infiltré se fait tuer en mission, c'est-à-dire il a reçu du paint-ball sur lui, il reste infiltré par contre s'il est démasqué par le gang alors l'équipe des voleur reçoit 100 points par membres du groupe qui reste au total.

L'infiltré devient alors un simple agent, et doit respecter les règles de chaque agents. Par contre si c'est l'infiltré qui décide de lui-même de se retirer, il ne peut le faire qu'à une seule condition, c'est lorsqu'il a déjoué une attaque ou une mission des voleur qu'il s'est approché. Si l'infiltré réussit il peut soit se retirer, et donc il ne peut plus faire parti du jeu ou alors il peut devenir un enquêteur mas il ne peut en aucun cas devenir un voleur à part entière sinon il est dénoncé par le chef de police de son ancien poste. S'il décide de se retirer du jeu, le chef de police et tous ce qui le connaissent ne peut pas dire son ancienne identité sinon la police permet de donner à toutes les équipes de voleurs une centaine de point chacun. S'il devient un enquêteur alors il commence comme tout les enquêteur de base, il n'a aune expérience et son compteur est de 200 points.

Les seconds du chef de police, peuvent démissionner à tous moment, il appartient donc au chef de la police de les remplacer. Lorsqu'ils démissionnent, ils ne peuvent plus rentrer dans le jeu. Ils peuvent demander congé, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont le droit de se retirer du jeu sans pour autant partir définitivement du jeu, ses congés sans au nombre de deux, au bout de la troisième il est renvoyé. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps pour les seconds et ils peuvent reprendre à tous moments. Pendant ses congés, les seconds sont remplacés par un enquêteur que a choisi le chef de police.

Pour le chef de police, sa démission ne peut se faire que s'il trouve quelque un pour le remplacer et qu'il soit accepté par la majorité de l'équipe de police, cela peut-être quelqu'un qui est du niveau enquêteur. La démission du chef de police est définitive, il ne peut plus rentrer dans le jeu après. Il peut demander congé, ses nombres de congés sont trois, au bout de la quatrième, il est renvoyé. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps et il peut reprendre à tout moment. C'est un des seconds qui le remplace pendant qu'il prend congé.

EN CAS DE FAUTE GRAVE, tout les policiers du jeu sont de façon indiscutable sortit du jeu.

Qu'est-ce qu'une faute grave :

- c'est renseigner l'ennemie,

- Permettre aux voleur de gagner

- agir comme un voleur

- fausser les preuves

- agir contre le juge

**Les règles du jeu pour les voleurs**

Il y a très peu de règle pour un voleur, chaque équipe a un nom, lors du bulletin où est inscrit la mission, l'équipe de voleur doit inscrire son nom et la mission. C'est l'équipe de voleur qui a le plus de point contre la police qui gagne le jackpot. Il y a certaines règles qui sont interdites, on ne peut pas dénoncer une autre équipe de voleur à la police. L'équipe doit user d'une autre manière pour faire échouer l'équipe, sans employé la dénonciation. Si l'équipe découvre qu'il y un infiltré elle gagne ces points mais si elle se trompe alors elle perd 100 points et fait gagner 100 points à la police. Le chef d'une équipe se vote à l'unanimité, s'il y a égalité entre les membres de l'équipe alors c'est le juge qui tranchera sa voix contra double lors du deuxième vote qui sera à la majorité qualifié. Si un voleur est déloyal avec son équipe il peut-être exclue par le juge. La déloyauté peut se manifester de différente façon : donner des indices pour faire arrêter son équipe

Faire son équipe perdre face à une autre équipe

Dans ces deux cas, la preuve revient a celui qui accuse, s'il ne peut pas faire la preuve de ce qu'il dit alors l'accusé est remis dans le jeu met toutefois la personne accusé est suspendu du juge tant qu'elle ne passe pas devant lui. C'est lui qui décide devant l'opportunité des preuves qu'il a devant lui. Le voleur retourne dans son équipe mais si l'équipe n'a plus confiance en lui, il peut soit demander à se retirer du jeu ou bien à créer sa propre équipe. S'il veut créer sa propre équipe, alors il doit emmener avec lui cinq autres personnes qui sont d'accord pour faire le jeu ; c'est le juge alors qui tranchera si oui ou non il peut faire son équipe, s'il accepte alors une nouvelle équipe naîtra et devra être créer avec un nouveau nom.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction. Alors je remercie les personnes qui ont prit la peine de lire ce chapitre, j'espère recevoir vos critiques ou vos appréciation(avec de la chance)^^


	2. Et merde !

**Chapitre 2 Et merde ! **

**Dans ce jeu être le plus fort ne suffit pas, seul le plus rusé gagne.**

**(Harry Winter)**

- Et merde !

C'était les deux mots qui venait à Neil quand il a vu qu'il avait pris le portable ou voler le portable d'un dès plus gros bonnet de l'équipe des Sharks. La perspective de se faire chopper avec ce portable devenait de plus en plus rapide depuis qu'il avait répondu à ce portable et qu'il avait entendu la voix du patron de ce groupe dangereux menaçant le voleur c'est-à-dire lui, de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Et c'est pourquoi il dit : et merde !

Tout avait commencé ce matin par une belle journée, Neil avait mangé son petit déjeuner

Qu'il avait fait avec amour et il se prépara pour aller au collège. On disant au revoir à son père et sa belle mère.

il aurait pu être un bon flic s'il ne volait pas tout le temps, le problème de ces vols était qu'il volait tout et n'importe quoi. Ce don de la cleptomanie, il avait reçu de sa mère qui peut de temps avant de se faire enfermer dans un hôpital pour les fous, le lui avait transmis en lui demandant de voler tout et n'importe quoi. À l'age de ces cinq ans, son père décida d'enfermer sa mère et depuis il suit cette tradition par amour. C'était donc par cette belle matinée que Neil décida d'aller en cour d'éducation physique, la plupart du temps il évitait ce genre de cours.

Le fait est que l'on puisse voir ces maigres jambes et ces genoux noueux, le mettait mal à l'aise devant la gente masculine mais aussi féminine bref c'était un gringalet. De même que son professeur préféré monsieur ***, dit plus communément par tout le collège «le général» l'adorait. Il n'arrête pas à chaque pas de le traiter de mauviette. Une mauviette ? Lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre qu'un misérable professeur d'éducation physique ne l'aimait pas ? Il était nul en sport et tout le monde le savait. Ce qu'on ne comprenait pas, c'est comment un mec qui sèche toujours les cours de sport ou alors ne faisait rien du tout quand il venait, avait des notes acceptables ( il avait 14 de moyenne en sport). Ce que personne ne savait c'est que le général aimait beaucoup les dessous féminins, surtout s'il pouvait les mettre, Neil le savait et il en avait la preuve et il tenait sa langue, ce fut bien la première fois. Donc était au gymnase et il pratiquait son sport favoris : fouillait dans les casiers et sacs de sports. Le jeune garçon était curieux de nature et l'on ne sait jamais, même chez les pauvres il peut exister des trésors. Donc Neil cherche tout en prenant soin d'éviter le casier des Sharks, ce gringalet aime la vie, c'est une bonne chose. Mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait rien a se mettre sous la dent, rien pour calmer ses petits doigts qui lui demander son pain quotidien : chaparder. Il s'assit sur le banc, on se demandant bien où il pourrait aller pour pouvoir calmer ses petits doigts qui lui demandaient de voler. Soudain il entendit la sonnerie d'un vibreur puis ce fut la sonnerie du portable, il regarda partout et vis à trois mètre de lui un superbe portable tout neuf, à qui appartenait ce portable ? On s'en fou lui dit une voix dans la tête, prend le portable, dépêche toi avant que quelqu'un ne te voit avec le portable. À ce moment là, il n'hésita en aucune façon, il se rapprocha de plus en plus du portable lentement mais sûrement. Lorsqu'il fut à coté de l'objet défendu, il resta immobile. Deux ou trois secondes, le temps que le portable s'arrêta de sonner, d'un mouvement rapide, il le prit et partit rapidement, on oubliant quand même pas de dire un petit au revoir à son prof préféré. Le vol fait, il était tout heureux et fière de sa superbe trouvaille, c'est pourquoi le montrait devant une quinzaine de jeunes filles ne le dérangea absolument pas ! bien au contraire. Ces petits doigts étaient calmés, il pouvait faire autre chose de plus important. Comme épater des filles avec ce nouveau portable flambant neuf. Mais comment montrer que ce bien lui appartenait ?

Soudain il sonna et il vit l'occasion de susciter l'admiration devant toutes ces jeunes filles, il décrocha le téléphone et entendit la voix de Sharks le menaçait de toutes les atroces souffrances de la planète. Il raccrocha et dit : et merde !

Neil était dans de beau drap et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'empêcher d'essuyer une bonne correction, était la personne qui le détestait le plus en ce moment. En plus de ces dons pour la cleptomanie, il n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche et c'est pourquoi il dit par inadvertance (ce n'était pas vrai mais celui-ci aimait se mentir à lui même) à toute les personnes qui l'entourait tout ce qui se passe dans le collège, c'était une vrai pipelette, et malheureusement son défaut lui jouait de mauvais tour. En disait de lui que c'était la commère la plus rapide du quartier, il récoltait tout les ragots des plus vrais au plus gros mensonge. Il savait qu'il devait retenir sa langue, surtout pour quelques personnages très influents dans le collège comme Jean Anderson dit Arsène Lupin dit gros ennuis en perspective.

Donc ce matin-là cet commère était très heureux, cela devait être une belle journée pour lui. Et une belle journée commencé par aller au pipi-room. C'était dans les toilettes qu'il cachait son argent pour éviter que les gros bras de Sharks le raquette, il le cachait dans l'un des cabinets de toilettes de chez les garçons ou plus exactement, l'un des carreau était fêlé, et il y avait un trou dans laquelle on pouvait glisser une petite boite. Il avait mis une petite boite en fer dans lequel il mettait son argent, et il n'avait pas d'autre cachette, c'est pourquoi parfois il devait attendre que certaine personne est finie leur affaire, ce qui amenait parfois à des situations rocambolesques où pour beaucoup de personne il paraissait timbré ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai pour le jeune garçon. Comme d'habitude, il était alors dans les toilettes prenant son argent dans sa cachette qu'il avait découvert et aménagé exprès. Il était alors seul et personne ne l'avait remarqué pas même jean et son meilleur ami Greg dit le renard ; celui-ci a pu tout entendre de leur conversation. Jean était entrain d'expliquer à son meilleur ami, se qui s'était passé la semaine dernière comment il s'était trompé dans les rendez-vous et s'est pris deux paires de gifles par les deux filles en question. Lui qui s'était vanté devant tout le monde qu'il avait réussi à sortir avec les deux filles dans un même après-midi, cela avait fait tout le tour de l'école et avait encore grandi sa réputation aux yeux de tous. Quand il apprit cela Greg n'en croyait pas ses yeux et Neil ses oreilles. C'était le scoop de l'année, non c'était la plus belle humiliation que l'on pouvait faire à ce frimeur de jean. Sa popularité en prendrait un fameux coup, il perdrait de son assurance et avec un peu de chance il réussirait moins ses coups et serait moins dans la course. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait jean mais il aurait bien aimé être à sa place. Respecté et estimé parfois même adulé être dans la peau de jean cela doit être quelque chose.

OUI ! Une belle humiliation pour qu'il retourne dans le monde bien réel. Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt fait pour que l'information sur jean passe très vite une commère comme Neil doit parler à une autre commère si possible une fille : Kelly qui avait une grande bouche et pas qu'au niveau de son visage eut un grand plaisir d'écouter cet commère. Et de le raconter à toutes les personnes qui se trouvait à coté d'elle grâce à Neil et Kelly le téléphone arabe fit vraiment son effet si bien que l'humiliation de jean était devenue plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Alors quand jean se promena avec Greg et il vit que soit on souriait sur son passage d'une drôle de façon ou soit on se moquait ouvertement de lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et Greg non plus parce qu'il était resté avec de toutes la journée, le seul moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé c'est de demander à Oliver qui lui dirait ce qui se passe. Les larmes aux yeux, Oliver raconta à Antoine ce ragot où on déballait toute son humiliation avec des rajouts qui le rendait plus ridicule que la véritable situation …. Mais qui avait fait cela !

Oliver lui raconta qu'elle avait apprise de Kelly en personne la plus grande commère de chez les filles donc jean était assuré que toute les filles connaissaient son secret maintenant, mais qui ?

Qui avait renseigné Kelly c'est là que jean se souvient qu'après lui et Greg, Neil sortit des toilettes et il vit plus tard cet imbécile dans une folle discussion avec Kelly. Jean savait que c'était ce type et il le lui fit savoir on se disant qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi et qu'il pouvait s'attendre à des représailles comme personne à part jean ne savait le faire. Il s'était mise à dos jean et n'a pu que murmurer : et merde !

Et le voilà maintenant dans une situation désespérée. En prenant le portable du chef des Sharks, il s'était attisé sa foudre mais en plus il ne pouvait pas le faire simplement disparaître, tout le monde l'avait vu avec ce portable, tout le monde avait entendu la sonnerie du portable de ce dernier résonnait et lui répondre comme si c'était le sien, il aurait pu prétexté coïncidence mais pour les Sharks il y a les voleurs et ce qui ce font volés. Et il détestait appartenir à la seconde catégorie. Il aurait pu le rendre mais sa serait grotesque, il irait tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Il se ferait massacrer, anéantir, exterminer…et d'autre mot pour qualifier la barbarie que les Sharks lui feront lorsqu'ils seront que c'est lui. Non le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'était le suivant : il fallait trouver une solution pour qu'il retrouve son portable tout seul ou par la main de quelqu'un d'innocent mais comment, il en avait aucune idée. Le seul qui pourrait faire en sorte que cette idée prenne forme et que cela marche, c'était : lupin.

La logique qu'avait prit Neil lui fit encore dire : et merde !

Pourquoi moi. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée pour lui. Quelqu'un devait convaincre lupin de l'aider, mais qui ? Un de ses amis, Greg, tek, Indy et les autres, non après le coup qu'il a fait, il n'y aurait même pas Greg qui s'aventurait à défendre sa cause auprès d'Arsène lupin. Non ! Il fallait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'il aimait bien et surtout le convaincre de l'aider. La solution vient à lui comme par magie, Oliver…

elle était la seule qui rentrait dans ses trois critères et puis la jeune fille aux yeux vert lui devait un service, Neil en était sur Oliver était la seule qui pouvait l'aider à convaincre Arsène ou l'aider tout court car après tout dans les coups sournois, certes elle n'était pas la dernière, elle était même l'équivalent quelque fois de jean Anderson dit : Arsène lupin. Il l'attendit près des vestiaires de filles, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sut tout de suite qu'il avait de gros ennui, Neil s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua toute l'histoire, elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle fut au courant de ces gros ennuis, la situation était désespéré, pour lui, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Après avoir bien rit, elle demanda qu'est-ce qu'il voulait car c'est sur, il voulait quelque chose elle en était persuadé. Celui-ci n'alla par pas quatre chemin et lui dit

«- aide moi !

- quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aide après tout tu as la solution, tu peux très bien le faire tout seul !

Mais Neil lui expliqua, qu'il n'était pas bon dans les détails et qu'elle l'était, elle lui rétorqua que dans cette situation délicate, il valait mieux quelqu'un d'ors pair comme jean. Soudain, elle comprit où il voulait en venir, si elle disait non à ce plan. Demandé de l'aide de jean pour lui. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait bien plutôt dans la matinée, elle lui dit non, elle ne voulait pas excitait encore d'avantage la foudre de jean sur elle, car après tout elle aussi c'était moqué de lui. Mais Oliver avait une ardoise et le chapardeur le lui rappela, elle avait la mémoire très bonne mais détestait quand lui fit cette sorte de Chantage.

Service pour service, l'ardoise sera vide après, elle dit d'accord mais à la condition que celui-ci accepte. Les deux mains se rejoignirent pour sceller le pacte entre eux, il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre jean et sa c'était une autre affaire. Lorsque jean vit Oliver et Neil ensemble il ne voulait pas le croire mais que son amie ose lui demander un service pour cet énergumène à jean, c'était vraiment le comble, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître les problèmes de cet abruti. Mais Oliver réussit à le convaincre de l'écouter. Lui aussi se tordit de rire quand il connut la vérité. Pour Neil c'était blessant, en quoi sa situation était tordante. Il risquait une belle correction

«- tu sais Neil tu devrais faire quelque chose dit jean

- la cleptomanie est une maladie, ce n'est pas de ma faute

- justement puisque c'est une maladie, soigne toi mais je veux bien t'aider, à une seule et unique condition. Celle que tu te mets à genoux devant moi et que tu me supplies de t'aider. Et là je te promet que je le ferais, alors ?

Bougonnant, il se baissa et se mit à genoux et dit le plus fort qu'il pouvait «je t'en supplie», tout le monde se retourna lorsqu'il hurla ses deux mots. Il était humilié, en fin de compte jean a eu sa vengeance et plus vite qu'il aurait cru. Et maintenant dit jean voici le plan sauvetage de la commère, il fallait une main innocente et cette main innocente ne pouvait qu'être le proviseur en personne, il fallait en plus regardé pour le message que cet imbécile de Théodore dit le « tank » avait laissé à Neil et qui malencontreusement avait bêtement répondu. Jean avait sa petite idée, il savait comment s'y prendre. La première chose ce fut que le proviseur trouve le portable et ce n'était pas mince à faire, il fallait que cela soit lui et personne d'autre sinon tank se douterait de quelque chose. Cette tache était à la portée d'Oliver qui se chargerait de faire cette opération délicate que jean supervise. C'est elle qui trouva une solution qui arrangera tout le monde, cet un endroit que tout le monde va et qui est très proche des habitudes du proviseur, tout les jours vers quatre heures, le proviseur prend une barre chocolaté dans un distributeur. Celle-ci déposa le portable à trois heures cinquante cinq et se cacha tout près. Quand le proviseur arriva à quatre heures pour prendre sa barre de chocolat, elle fit sonner le portable pour qu'il remarque le téléphone. Le proviseur le vit et le prit, le tour était joué, la première étape était amorcée. Maintenant la deuxième étape, le message laissé au proviseur par le tank. Il fallait être plus subtile et c'est jean qui s'en chargea. Il s'approcha de tank et lui dit qu'elle avait essayé de l'appelé mais personne n'avait répondu à son portable. Tank était très intéressé par Neela, une copine d'Oliver mais la copine, elle, n'est pas du tout intéressé par lui. Tank lui expliqua qu'on a volé son portable. Jean lui demanda s'il a fait pendant la récréation, le portable a sans doute était shooté par un pied et il a décroché, c'est déjà arrivé pour lui. La meilleur solution pour lui c'était de vérifier qu'on l'avait volé, on a du enlevé la puce depuis mais si quelqu'un répond ça voudrait peut-être dire qu'il pourrait avoir sa puce et son portable, mais il fallait être plus menaçant et grossier pour cela. Tank dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour cela, il allait le faire avec grand plaisir et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il injuria et dit n'importe quoi, on entendant cela Neil, Oliver et jean ne put s'empêcher de penser que tank était le plus grand abruti du collège. Et tout cas cela arrangeait leur affaire. Mais pour cette tache il devait s'occuper lui-même de la troisième partie. Et justement sa troisième partie marchait furieusement devant lui, et c'est par inadvertance (Neil aimait se mentir à lui-même) qu'il se cogna au proviseur, il commença à s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait et demanda si on ne pouvait pas avoir une boite pour les objets trouvés. Cela interpella le proviseur qui lui demanda s'il avait perdu quelque chose. La-dessus il répondit :

- non monsieur, en faites j'ai trouvé un cahier de texte, voyez vous c'est que les personnes pourrait aller voir directement dans la boite d'objet pour savoir si leur affaire sont ici, regardait Théodore a perdu son portable pas plus tard que ce matin mais je plains celui qu'il a trouvé, croyez-moi

- serait-ce un portable comme celui-ci

- c'est le sien monsieur, vous avez trouvé le portable de Théodore Bank qui est en classe***A, et en ce moment se trouve sous le préau avec ses copains entrain certainement de fumé.

- merci monsieur Neil

De rien se disait-il, mission accompli, mais jean n'a pas comprit pourquoi il donna tout ses détails, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il voulait être sur que le proviseur ne rate pas Théodore. Et c'est vrai, le principal ne rata pas tank qui pour sa vulgarité eu le droit a plusieurs retenu, les trois personnes impliqué dans cette affaires se félicitèrent tout les trois, ils se quittèrent tout les trois. La journée avait commencée à une vitesse folle, Neil espèrerait que la fin de cette journée se terminerait bien sans rien qui se passe. Il décida d'aller dans sa petite cachette pour voir si son argent était toujours là, il attendit que tout le monde parte et regarda.

Ah ! Pas possible se disait-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ou est mon argent ! Où est mon très cher argent ! On le lui avait prit mais qui avait bien pu le prendre, c'est la dernière personne qui se trouvait dans les toilettes qu'il avait faite puisque la sonnerie avait retentit tout de suite après et que personne n'est allé après parce que Hanck a du faire le ménage à midi donc la dernière personne fut jean et Greg qui sont retournés deux minutes après qu'il soit sorti. Cela ne peut-être que lui, et si c'est lui, cela faisait parti du jeu, c'était une de ses missions, il devait en avoir le cœur net et demandait à la seule personne au courant de tout, Hanck.

Après avoir fait toute la cour pour voir Hanck, il vit dans les yeux de celui-ci que c'était bien une mission, que le groupe avait gagné ses 30 points sur sa tête et que le coupable ne pouvait être que jean.

Jean était entrain d'expliquer aux deux filles pourquoi Neil l'avait supplier et en faites tout ce qu'il avait dit c'était des histoires et qu'il le suppliait de lui pardonner parce qu'il était jaloux de lui, bien sur il accepta ses plates excuse. C'était le choque !il n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais il se plaça devant lui pour savoir comment il s'en ai pris pour connaître sa cachette et lui voler. Jean l'observa, lui sourit et lui dit :

« - imaginons qu'un type observe et voit qu'à chaque raquette tu n'as pas d'argent mais tout de suite après tu en as, et qu'il remarque que cela se produit après que tu sois allé au toilette, il en déduit que tu dois avoir de l'argent caché dans les toilettes mais comment va-t-il savoir où est la cachette de cet personne. C'est là qu'entre enjeux le pire défaut de la personne, C'est une commère alors une personne dit quelque chose d'absurde, enfin assez réel pour que l'autre s'y intéresse et ne voit pas ni entend une troisième personne rentrait avec une caméra se mettre dans l'autre toilette et enregistrait ce que fait ce type. Le type qui veut à tout pris raconter son ragot, dons il remit son argent en vitesse et s'en va laissant au deux autres type, le pouvoir de revenir au toilette et ainsi de demander de voir ce qu'a enregistré la caméra et voilà le tour est joué. Crois moi, le type savait que sa réputation allait prendre un coup mais grâce à une tierce personne, il redora son blason très rapidement, et il le remercia comme il se doit en lui disant qu'il avait du respect et de l'estime pour ce type et qu'il serait ami et qu'il l'invite après à prendre des confiseries c'est lui qui l'offre. Neil le regarda et il ne put que lui répondre

- payer une confiserie avec mon propre agent, t'es gonflé mais je t'aime bien, tu sais

- moi aussi, ami ?

- ami

Ils se serrèrent la main, Neil en partant avec jean repensa à tout cela et la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit se fut :

Et merde !

On va dire que l'histoire commence réellement maintenant,le chapitre précédent était plus une explication pour vous permettre de comprendre le fonctionnement du jeu.

Voilà,si vous pouviez laisser vos impressions...Plus!


	3. coup de maitre

**Chapitre 3 coups de maître**

**Qu'importe les moyens seule la victoire compte**

**(Bill le clown)**

C'était un temps pluvieux mais l'équipe de Narco avait le sourire aux lèvres, il avait réussi leur coup de maître. Et pourtant rien ne laissait envisager que les choses se passeraient ainsi au début. Il ne savait pas où était Narco qui aurait du les couvrir maintenant il se trouvait entre deux feu. D'un coté les flics qui jouaient au paint-ball avec une autre équipe de voleur qui pouvait eux aussi les remarquer. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Et que ferait Narco…

Narco c'était le chef de bande, son véritable nom était Dawson Lévy, il était grand, un peu maigre, et des cheveux bouclés noir qui cachait un peu ses yeux noirs. Ce jeune garçon était un peu maigre mais son style rock un peu sale convenait très bien avec la forme de son corps. Mais surtout il fumait d'où son surnom, Oliver avait beau lui dire de s'arrêtait, il continuait mais par respect pour elle, il avait amoindri sa consommation et ne fumait pas devant-elle. Narco portait des lunettes de soleil qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Arsène lupin c'est-à-dire jean, pour lui c'était le comble du ridicule mais il s'en fichait de ce que pensait le meilleur ami d'Oliver. La seule chose qui faisait qu'il se fréquente, c'était qu'il était le meilleur ami de sa petite copine. Étant donné que leur façon de vivre était différente et sans respect pour l'autre. Ils seraient devenus ennemis l'un comme l'autre.

Il pleuvait des cordes ce matin là, l'équipe était mouillé de la tête au pied, ils avaient froid et en plus ce matelas pesait de plus en plus lourd, à chaque fois qu'il reprenait la course pourtant, loue l'équipe de Narco avait prit la décision de voler le matelas du professeur de gym monsieur*** dit le général, pour eux c'était une bonne idée au départ. Mais elle s'est révélé être un véritable fiasco à la suite. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme il avait prévu, il y a deux jour de cela.

Neela se regarda dans le miroir puis sa montre et déclara qu'elle devait partir, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Harry la regarda, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voler et elle décide de partir comme si de rien n'était, elle faisait chier la petite princesse. Harry le pensait mais les autre aussi le pensait. Neela ou parfois cat's, c'était une petite chatte, mignonne, indépendante et parfois câline d'ailleurs elle adorait les chats, elle a un chat qui s'appelle mistigri. Neela était la meilleure amie d'Oliver. C'était aussi la seule ami fille de Oliver. On n'aurait pu croire qu'une fille comme elle n'aurait jamais participé à ce jeu. Mais Oliver, son amie l'avait convaincu et à force, elle a prit plaisir au jeu. Neela vivait avec ses parents qui même avec deux boulots n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux bouts. La faute peut-être à trop d'enfant, Neela est l'avant dernière d'une famille de six enfants. Avec un famille aussi nombreuse, elle se sent un peu transparente mais avec le jeu c'était différente c'était son bol d'air à elle. Neela proposa une idée qui fut rejeté à l'unanimité.

Narco s'alluma une cigarette prit une bouffée et déclara posément qu'elle serait leur prochain vol, c'était le vol d'un des matelas de gym. Il dit qu'un matelas serait très bien pour le QG. Le QG, c'était leur planque, leur cabane où il décidait de tout mais aussi se rencontrait lorsqu'il n'avait plus envie de traîner dans les rues à la recherche de divertissement. Leur cabane ressemblait a un abri de jardin mais en plus délabré, il se trouvait près d'un terrain vague où les jeunes allaient pour jouer au foot mais des plaques de tôles couvrait leur abris des regards indiscret mais aussi les gens jetaient aussi leur meubles tout pourri ainsi que leur appareil ménager. Ce qui fournissait du matériel pour leur cabane. Le vol du matelas avait l'air d'une bonne idée mais Oliver n'était pas d'accord. Elle le fit savoir à Narco qui n'aimait pas qu'on le défiait. Les choses commençaient à être tendue entre eux mais doc qui faisait aussi parti de l'équipe les calma tout les deux et demanda à tout le monde de voter. L'idée de Narco l'emporta et toute-bonne prépara à élaborer le plan pour le vol du matelas. Narco était sortit de la cabane, Oliver détestait la fumée de cigarette, cela la rendait malade et doc n'arrête pas de répéter le danger du tabassée passif et puisque la plus grande parti de l'équipe ou la totalité sauf lui ne fumée pas, il était donc dehors; il fut rejoint par la jeune fille qui le regardait silencieusement, il s'arrêta de fumer, et la regarda, Narco était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire

«- tu as des problème ?

- tout le monde a des problèmes, non et toi ton père boit toujours autant

- la question n'est pas là, depuis quelque temps tu n'es plus le même, je ne voudrais pas que tu laisses tes problèmes envahir l'équipe car

- tu sais ! Ces un comble, tu t'inquiètes d'un jeu plus que de moi, je croyais que tu tenais à moi

- ce n'est pas la question Narco !

- mais cela devient alors ?

Il fut rejoint par Harry qui lui aussi aimer en griller une. Qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, Harry Winter avait toujours la même coupe, cheveux coupés en quatre comme un gentil petit garçon avec une raie au milieu. Bien qu'il avait cette coupe imposée par son père, Harry ne laissait personne la voir. Il la cachait par un bonnet noir tout le temps; qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve qu'il neige et surtout s'il faisait beau il gardait son bonnet. Le père de Harry travaillait dans une usine ou on fabriquait des saucisses, la mère de celui-ci quand à elle était une femme au foyer. Elle n'avait que son mari, son fils et sa fille. Ce dernier vivait dans le même immeuble que Neela. C'était des voisins, certes il était gentils mais parce que les études n'était pas importantes pour lui et qu'il préfèrerait traîner dans la rue plutôt que d'étudier, Harry avait déjà redoublé deux fois, et c'est pourquoi certain le surnommé le débile. Mais pour Oliver comme pour d'autre ami qui connaissait véritablement sa valeur, c'était pas un débile d'ailleurs ceux qui aurait eu l'audace de dire quoique se soit de déplaisant se retrouvait défigurer. Harry et Oliver s'échangèrent un regard puis elle tourna sa tête. Oliver n'avait qu'un seul parent véritable. Son père un alcoolique notoire qui préférait le pub à chez lui. Son père ne la battait pas mais il ne faisait rien pour elle aussi. Il était indifférent. Sa seule occupation, c'était de boire toute la journée. Elle avait sept ans lorsque sa mère fit ses bagages .La mère était parti avec un autre mec, elle était folle de lui, tellement qu'il a pu profité d'elle et il est devenu son mac, sa mère avait fini par devenir une pute. Et puis elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse de sa mère et d'ailleurs au jour d'aujourd'hui elle s'en fiche complètement. Oliver est un vrai garçon manqué et la plupart de ses vrais amis étaient des garçons. Oliver et jean ainsi que doc et Harry. La seule fille qui était sa copine c'était Neela quand aux autres filles, elles n'aimaient pas Oliver mais personnes ne lui cherchaient des ennuis. Car après tout comme elle le disait souvent, son père était pugiliste.

Oliver laissa Narco reprendre sa pause cigarette, elle s'inquiétait pour cet imbécile et elle n'était pas la seule doc aussi mais lui pensait connaître le problème de Narco, mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Oliver tant qu'il n'en était pas sur. On l'appelait doc parce qu'il avait un brevet de secouriste et que sa mère était infirmière, il avait dons toujours des médicament que rapportait sa mère de l'hôpital mais aussi de la nourriture qui venait aussi de l'hôpital.

Doc était un bon élève, c'était un rouquin avec des taches de rousseur sur son visage, il était irlandais mais tout le monde s'en foutait et lui aussi. Sa mère travaillait tout le temps et son père était inconnu au bataillon. Il ne connaissait pas mais sa mère n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était un bâtard un fils de pute, finalement de cela aussi il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui l'intéressé, c'était le jeu, ses amis et en particulier Neela mais pour une raison inexplicable, elle lui répondait toujours non. Alors doc allait voir ailleurs, amoureux peut-être mais pas idiot.

Le soir de l'élaboration du plan, il offrit petit pain et confiture de cerise avec du beurre à Oliver Il était le meilleur ami de Narco mais aussi l'ami d'Oliver, ils discutèrent du comportement de leur chef qui avait beaucoup changé depuis quelque temps. Il ne savait pas comment y faire et repenser à ce vol qui faillit tournait en eau de boudin.

Voler un matelas, cela devait être facile, du moins c'est-ce que disait dawson alias Narco, Il suffisait juste d'avoir les clés qui ouvraient le placard de rangement du gymnase de sport. Pour cela il fallait subtilisera clé du placard dans le sac de sport du prof de gym autrement dit de « général ». Ce n'était pas du gâteau ensuite sortir avec la clé, revenir dans le collège et remettre la clé dans le sac de sport du prof. En le disant comme cela, la première partie du plan de Narco avait l'air très simple. Certes, le plan était simple pensait doc mais se serai difficile de le maître en œuvre. Le jour j, c'est-à-dire le jour ou ils avaient sport. C'est Oliver qui profita de la distraction tout le monde sur le vol du portable de Sharks, pour fouiller le sac de sport du prof et subtilisait la clé. Puis elle le confia à doc par-dessus l'une des grilles. Doc sécha le cour de sport pour aller copier la clé chez le serrurier, ce qu'il fit puis tout de suite se remit en route pour rentrer dans le collège ou il du justifier son retard au sport. Montra qu'il a eu une visite médicale et que bien sur il ne pouvait pas y remettre. Enfin il put arriver dans la salle de gym ou le général l'engueula copieusement il remis discrètement la clé à Narco qui pu la remettre dans le sac grâce à Oliver qui éloigna le professeur.

Ouf la première partie du plan avait pu être exécuté sans problème. Espèrerons que cela sera de même pour la deuxième partie du plan. Cela devait se passer ce samedi matin. Le gymnase était ouvert mais personne n'y était, le jour rêvé. Ce jour rêvé, c'était rapidement transformé en cauchemar. Il pleuvait énormément, il semblait que la pluie ne voulait pas s'arrêter. La mission qui devait être facile, était devenu difficile même pénible. L'arrivé devant le placard puis le vol de l'objet et enfin ramené le matelas dans la bagarre, paraissait très lent mais facile. Avec la pluie, le matelas en mousse c'était remplie d'eau, il devenait vraiment très lourd. Deux personnes devait s'en chargés, Neela et Harry mais Neela laissa très vite le matelas, doc du s'en chargé. Reprenant le matelas il continua mais Oliver arriva et chuchota :

«- cachez-vous sinon on va perdre»

Aussitôt dit et aussitôt fait …

Neela était avec Harry. Neela avait froid, faim et se demandait pourquoi, elle était sous la pluie avec Harry et quand l'alerte fut passée, elle prit sa décision, elle laissa tomber le matelas. Laissant le jeune garçon seule, elle lui dit qu'elle en avait marre et se cassait d'ici pour rentrer chez elle. Il ne restait plus que doc, Oliver et Harry quand à Narco, il était indisponible sur son téléphone depuis ce matin. C'était la merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire. Doc avait rejoint Harry il avait fait quelque mètre avec le matelas quand la bande de henry Dursley c'est-à-dire les policiers passèrent par là. Il fallait laisser le matelas, ils se cachèrent derrière les poubelles et finirent par s'en aller loin de cette maigre cachette. La mission était fichue; tôt ou tard on allait découvrir le matelas et ils allait perdre les points c'était inévitable. Ils avait échoués, c'était un coup dur pour leur équipe. Oliver restait sous la pluie cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi; il fallait agir et le plutôt serait le mieux. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup œil à Harry et doc; elle vit que pour eux c'était la même chose. On faisant le bilan, il s'aperçut que le chef n'était pas joignable. Neela refusait de répondre chez elle lorsque doc hurla son nom à la porte et tambourinait comme un malade. Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire « ben merde alors ! ». Oliver en le regardant, se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un complot avec Neil pour répéter le mot merde. Il ne restait que ces trois personnages ainsi qu'un matelas cacher près des poubelles du collège. Les trois compères savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer, la situation était grave mais pas désespéré, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

C'est Oliver qui trouva une solution à leur gros problème.

«- il nous faut un pistolet de peinture dit-elle

- pourquoi faire répétèrent en cœur les deux lascars à coté d'elle.

- pourquoi vous le dire, un cela serait trop long à vous expliqué et deux vous êtes des abrutis ! Oliver énonça cette phrase en mi-teinte pour détendre l'atmosphère, doc comprit tout de suite et ne put s'empêcher de déclarer

- abrutis peut-être mais pas idiots «

Ils riaient tout les trois de bon cœur. Il leur fallait le pistolet de peinture qui se trouvait dans le sac de sport de Narco. Oliver ne savait pas ou se cachait cet idiot mais elle connaissait le vestiaire des garçons. Doc ou Harry aurait put s'en chargeait mais le matelas était devenu lourd, cela aurait précipité leur défaite. Donc Oliver se charge du sac de sport et les deux autres garde le matelas sous surveillance.

Comme elle pensait, le vestiaire des garçon était sale mais aussi puant. C'était le mot qu'employait Oliver, c'était le mot qui convenait à cette situation. L'endroit était désert, elle se dirigea directement sur le casier de Narco, ouvrit la serrure avec le code qu'elle connaissait par cœur (il avait choisi la date de son anniversaire, ce qui n'était pas du tout original au gout d'Oliver). Là, elle prit le sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit le fameux pistolet. Elle replaça le sac dans le casier et d'en alla très rapidement des vestiaires. là-dessus l'attendait Harry et doc qui sautillait pour ne pas se geler sur place. Elle émis un simple « suivez-moi », que les deux amis écoutèrent sans broncher, il ne disaient rien, il avait confiance en elle et savait au plus profond d'eux qu'elle allait les sortir de ce problème. D'un seule geste, Oliver les demanda d'arrêter. Il y avait quelque un qui leur tournait le dos, c'était un camarade de classe ou plutôt dans le jeu, c'était un policier qui faisait sa ronde. À ce niveau, Oliver visa avec son pistolet et lui tira dessus. Une balle dans la tête, Oliver fit comme les cow boys, elle souffla sur son pistolet, elle regarda ses camarade qui sourirent à sa petite plaisanterie. La voie était libre. Il était mort et il ne pouvait rien dire et surtout il était banni du jeu pendant deux semaines. En regardant ses voleur qui passait tranquillement sur lui. Le policier écumait de rage tandis que les trois autres dansait le cha-cha-cha. La suite du chemin fut beaucoup plus facile pour eux, elle se passa sans complication, les trois amis rejoignirent leur cabane et déposèrent leur matelas dedans. Oliver, Harry et doc ne s'assirent pas la-dessus, vu qu'il ne sentait pas la rose (il avait séjourné près des poubelle). D'un commun d'accord, ils avait décidait que c'était Neela et Narco qui allait le nettoyer. C'était de bonne guerre après le sale coup qu'ils avait fait tout les deux.

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois et ne put s'esclaffer d'un grand rire, ils étaient content d'avoir réussi. Dieu qu'ils aimaient ce jeu, qui leur demandait de faire parler toute leur adresse, leur intelligence et aussi une grand dose de courage. Oui ! Ils aimaient ce jeu qui leur donner cet adrénaline les empêchant d'être noyer par le problème de la vie courante.

Une seule ombre a leur tableau, c'était qu'il n'était pas trois mais bien cinq, et que Narco et Neela sont tout les deux un gros problème. C'est Harry qui fut le premier à mettre ça sur le tapis.

« - ce n'est peut-être pas dit clairement dans notre code mais dans une équipe de voleurs les compagnons doivent resté soudé, on ne déroge pas à cette règle non écrite qui soude une équipe. On ne peut pas les laisser tomber, sinon il faut une raison valable, Neela n'a aucune raison.

Doc allait prendre sa défense mais Harry ne le laissa pas dire quoique se soit.

- elle n'a aucune excuse ! Elle a laissé tombé l'équipe dans un moment critique. Quand à Narco; j'espère qu'il a une bonne raison parce que sinon je vous le dis tout net, c'est dégueulasse ! C'est merdique pour un chef.

- bordel de merde ! C'est notre ami Harry alors oui, il a une bonne raison et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon meilleur ami mais parce que c'est lui et que toi aussi tu as confiance en lui hurla doc. Assis tous les trois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Leur mission était terminée et pourtant des questions demeuraient sans réponses, l'avenir ne présageait rien de bon.

La porte tambourina, il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Harry ouvrit la porte, c'était jean, il venait au parfum. Le sourire goguenard, jean regardait ses amis. Son regard se porta surtout sur le matelas et cela accentua son sourire

« - finalement vous avez réussi ! C'est bien vous remonté dans mon estime

- comment tu sais ça ! S'étonna doc

- il a certainement appris de Neela non ?

- désolé doc mais Neela est beaucoup plus sensible à mon charme !

- la ferme jean ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu es venue, c'était Harry et franchement le style prétentieux de jean, il ne le supportait pas en ce moment, c'était pas son jour.

- je voudrais savoir où est Narco, tu sais où il est Oliver

- tu n'es pas le seule à vouloir connaître le lieu de notre chef nous tous nous voudrions bien le savoir. Mais pourquoi tu voudrais le voir, c'est plutôt surprenant !

- c'est qu'il doit y avoir une réunion des chefs

- une réunion des chefs réitérèrent doc, Oliver et Harry Ils savaient tout les trois ce que cela pouvait signifiait, une nouvel équipe de voleur avait vu le jour. Il y avait toujours une réunion des chefs pour présenter la nouvel équipe de joueur. Ceci permettant au autres concurrent de connaître leur adversaire. Cette règle n'était pas dans le jeu mais on la faisait comme même pour qu'il y ait une base de fairplay dans ce jeu. Mais qui ? Qui était le chef de la nouvel équipe. Ils interrogèrent tous les trois jean du regard.

- c'est bill !

- bill ! C'est une nouvelle équipe de Sharks.

Bill ou plutôt Billy Crowford ou alors bill le clown. Bill était dangereux, il frappait et racketté et maintenant il se trouve dans le jeu ? C'était quoi ces CONNERIES ! Qui avait eu la débilité de parrainer cette nouvel équipe ! Qui avait eu l'audace de laisser cette chose se faire ! Le pire s'annonçait. Pour la première fois Oliver pria pour que les flics mettent la main sur une équipe de voleur. C'était devenu d'une très grande importance pour le jeu mais aussi ou plutôt de la sécurité de tous ceux qui y participes. Car bill ne faisait pas dans l'élégance, dans la finesse bill pour avoir ceux qu'il veut pouvait tout détruire que cela soit des objets et des êtres humains et contrairement a des personnes qui utilisent le pistolet de peinture, lui utilise ses poings.

Comme le pensait Oliver, doc et Harry un peu plutôt, l'avenir ne présageait rien de bon.


	4. la fin de bill le clown

**Chapitre 4 La fin de bill le clown**

**Qui perd gagne**

**(Doc)**

« - encore un coup de bill et sa bande s'exprima henry, on le disant il observait la salle de classe plein de graffitis. Harris Parks observait aussi cette sale, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un véritable gâchis. Il rajouta à la conversation

- si sa continu, ils vont devenir aussi dangereux que les Sharks

- et s'il s'affronte

- alors c'est la fin du jeu. Henriette prenait part à la conversation, elle aussi examinait les dégât causés par la bande de bill le clown, le but de ces dommages : dérober une misérable chaise de l'école pour rien. Et comme le répétait bill ce matin, « c'est fait gratuitement ! «.

Il fallait un plan d'attaque, le seul moyen serait d'obtenir l'aide de voleur; pour que son plan est une chance de marcher. Mais les règles était clair sur ce point : un voleur ne peut pas aider un flic et vice et versa sous peine d'être exclue du jeu. Et personne n'allait risquer sa place même si bill le clown avait dépassé les bornes. Bill le clown n'était pas aimé des voleurs mais surtout bill était un provocateur. Il aimait provoquer mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était d'être un véritable tortionnaire, martyriser les gens en d'autre terme. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de s'en prendre à Weaver.

Weaver était chétif autrement dit c'était une cible parfaite pour toutes les brutes. Encore une fois il se faisait taper dessus mais pour une fois qui n'est pas coutumes, c'était le chef de ses brutes qui lui taper dessus à l'interclasse. Oliver en avait marre et décida d'aller au secours de Weaver. Contrairement à certaines personne Oliver ne craignait pas Bill d'ailleurs bill avait du respect pour elle ou du moins une certaines forme d'estime. Bill s'arrêta de frapper sur le petit garçon pour mieux regarder Oliver qui lui demandait d'arrêter. Au fond se disait-il, elle est pas mal mais pour cela, il aurait fallut qu'elle s'arrange mais même ainsi ce n'était pas gagné. Il plaça ces mots avec justesses, pour faire le plus mal

« - le tapin ne rapporte pas assez à ta mère pour t'acheter des vêtement neuf ou correct ! Soudain la main de bill attrapa le cou d'Oliver et commença à serrer ne la laissant plus le soin pour respirer. Pour mieux resserrer son étreinte sur elle, il la souleva ne permettant pas à Oliver d'avoir un reperds. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ses mains se resserra sur celle de bill, lui donnant une meilleur emprise pour lui lancer un bon coup de pied dans les couilles. Elle visa juste puisque de douleur, il enleva ses mains du cou d'Oliver pour pouvoir protéger ses partis intimes. Elle profita de la confusion de son adversaire pour se remettre debout et donner un autre coup de pied mais celui-ci est dans le ventre. Puis par un maître coup de poing, elle lui arracha une vivante douleur dans sa mâchoire. Bill savait que quand elle tenait sa proie, elle ne la laissait pas tant qu'elle ne l'a pas achevé. Mais, c'était un coriace et bien qu'elle savait donner des coups à la perfection, bill pouvait les encaissait et les donner au centuples. Il se releva et lui octroya un bon crochet du gauche qui fit valdinguer Oliver de l'autre coté du couloir. Il allait continuer dans sa lancé quand le directeur du collège Barlow arriva. Le directeur vit la lèvre en sang de bill quant à elle-ci, elle recracha du sang de sa bouche. Barlow savait que bill était incontrôlable et que plus on lui résistait plus il devenait violent. Et comme elle n'aimait pas s'incliner ; c'est sur entre-deux cela ne pouvait faire que des étincelles. Bill regarda cet fille qui osait le défier, il brillait une certaine folie, bill n'allait pas s'arrêter là et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait tout un jeu rien que pour lui. Sa prochaine victime sera la bande à Narco;

c'est-à-dire : Oliver Son affront ne restera pas impuni bien longtemps.

Quant à Oliver sa bagarre avec bill n'était que parti remise, elle releva le défis. La bande de bill contre celle de Narco En les regardant, Antoine éprouva une certaine excitation. Antoine adorait ce jeu et pendant les semaines à venir, le jeu sera soutenu dans sa plus grande complexité, dans toute sa splendeur. Antoine regardait Oliver, le petit sourire au coin des lèvres ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose il faut que l'on se parle ». Antoine n'eut pas le temps de hocher la tête pour dire oui. Oliver fut prit d'assaut par le chef de la police, elle-même, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle fut enlevé sans ménagement et emmener dans une salle de classe, l'attaque fut tellement surprenante qu'elle emportait Neil avec. Neil et Oliver faisait face à henry Dursley et Harris Parks, c'était des personnes les plus importantes du jeu. Ils s'observaient les uns les autres. C'est Neil qui rompu le silence par :

« - et merde ! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans

- qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Somma Oliver sans faire attention à ce que Neil avait dit.

- nous voulons t'aider pour bill énonça henry et Harris sans retenue

- je ne veux pas de votre aide, je ne veux pas être exclue du jeu, c'est une règle qui ne faut jamais déroger et je ne vais pas le faire. Je resterais dans les règles, maintenant si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, laisse moi passer. Oliver commença à s'approcher de la porte

- bill ne respecte rien insistèrent-ils

- c'est-ce qui fait la différence entre lui et moi, sur ceux au revoir. Oliver referma la porte laissant Neil, henry et Harris ensemble. Il fallait qu'elle soit en classe avant que la sonnerie des cours reprennes, elle avait encore mal à la mâchoire il valait mieux aller à l'infirmerie. La mâchoire douloureuse, le cou avait des ecchymoses sous les formes des doigts de bill. Oliver allait garder pendant un moment la trace de doigts de bill sur elle, il serait certainement content. Oliver passa donc à l'infirmerie du collège dans la salle d'attente, il y avait bill. Il attendait certainement pour soigner sa blessure sur les lèvres. Oliver s'assit en face de lui. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, aucun dès deux ne bougeait. Ils restaient comme ça. Bill dévisageait Oliver, ses traces de doigts commençait à apparaître petit à petit. Il y avait aussi le bleu près de la mâchoire, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres termina son bilan. Bill était une brute mais il y avait en lui une certaine politesse ; c'est pourquoi il annonçait toujours qui était ses prochaines victimes, par pure plaisir ou seulement pour les prévenir. Personne ne savait ce qui pouvait réellement se passait dans sa tête.

« - tu sais Oliver, j'ai décidé que ma prochaine victime serait toi ! Et j'ai décidé de le faire dans le jeu, de t'aplatir toi et la bande de Narco

- merci de nous prévenir, comme dit le proverbe: une personne avertis en vaut deux.

- et n'oublie pas qu'importe les moyens seule la victoire compte.

- tu vois ceci est la différence entre toi et moi.

Cet interlude ce termina par l'ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie, ou l'infirmière madame Hopkins faisait comprendre à Neil que des maux de ventre ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il faisait une crise d'appendicite avant un contrôle de maths. Quant elle jeta un coup d'œil au deux lascars qui s'était tut tout de suite après l'ouverture de la porte, elle décida que c'était Oliver qui était le plus mal au point. Elle appela Oliver qui rentra dans l'infirmerie. Neil les avait observé tout les deux ; après le départ de sa copine il décida de ne pas moisir ici, après tout un contrôle de math l'attendait.

Neil rentra dans la classe avant la sonnerie, il fut accosté par Antoine qui lui demanda ou était Oliver, celui-ci répondit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et que bill le clown l'était aussi. Jean Anderson décida d'aller chercher lui-même Oliver Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine avec une autre bagarre. Tandis qu'il parvint devant l'infirmerie, bill attendait toujours son tour. Il s'assit à coté de lui. Aucun dès deux ne parlait mais contrairement aux autres personne où bill avait un respect pas très concret pour jean Anderson c'était différend.

Anderson et bill s'était déjà affrontés il y a deux ans de cela et c'est bill qui partit à l'hôpital ce jour là. De même qu'une autre fois bill avait combattu ensemble sur un petit gang qui était au lycée, il y a quelque mois de cela cet bande d'idiot avait essayé d'imposer leur loi dans le collège. Résultat : ils ont été laminés, bill et jean ont mis cet bande chaos.

Il n'y a que bill qui a profiter de cette victoire pour les racketté. À la fin du compte, il savait qu'Antoine pouvait être beaucoup plus dangereux que qui compte et qu'il ne fallait jamais le provoquer si on n'était pas à sa auteur. Mais bill avait fait du chemin depuis ses deux ans et jean Anderson le savait très bien. Côte à côte, une tension naissait entre eux, le moindre geste, la moindre parole pouvait se terminer en bagarre. Oliver sortit, jean Anderson se leva et l'accompagna dans la classe. Bill les fixa du regard puis d'un geste non chaland, il tourna sa tête et allait lui aussi se faire soigner.

Le contrôle de math fait, Arsène et Oliver profita de la grande récréation du midi pour parler, même si ce jeu l'excitait et qu'Oliver voulait jouer pour mettre une fin à la belle carrière de ce sale clown. Il se rendait compte que cela pouvait devenir dangereux, bill n'avait aucune notion de ce que voulait dire le mot jeu. Narco après sa disparition avait réapparu un peu après, il était partit à la réunion des chef ou il vint en retard. Il ne donna aucune explication ni à son équipe ni à la réunion. Comme il n'était pas dans la même classe, il ne prenait que l'après-midi. Mais il venait un peu avant une heures pour profiter de la cantine. Quand il arriva à la cantine, et vit Oliver ainsi, son regard se tourna tout de suite à faire le tour de la cantine. Deux solutions : la première la personne est à l'hôpital et la deuxième la personne était aussi amoché qu'Oliver. Son regard se posa sur bill, entrain de manger avec ses amis et même de rire à leur plaisanterie. Bill leva sa tête et vu Narco entrain de le dévorer du regard, il comprit tout de suite et arrêta de manger, se laissa choir sur sa chaise et lui aussi contempla Narco Le sourire empreint de mépris, bill regardait Narco C'est doc qui poussa Narco vers les plateaux repas, bill articula quelque chose on n'utilisant pas sa voix « j'aurais ta peau avec celle de Narco », lui aussi fit la même chose « cause toujours connard ». Doc savait que la situation était critique mais cela ne pouvais pas rester impunis, il était allé trop loin et si cet imbécile voulait la guerre. Il l'aura sa guerre et il va perdre. Doc, Narco, jean Anderson et Oliver était à la même table, il fut bientôt rejoint par Harry et Neela. Neela avait du pleurer parce qu'Harry pouvait ne pas être tendre et après ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois, il était vraiment remonté contre elle. Oliver fit un rapide résumé des évènements qui a conduit à la petite bagarre. Narco commença à s'énerver et qu'elle aurait du s'occuper de ses affaires mais Anderson le coupa en lui disant que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste que lui. Celui- ci rétorqua que de la part de la personne la plus narcissique du collège, il n'avait pas de leçon à donner mais bien au contraire qu'il se baissait face à son professeur. La dispute allait continuer et peut-être même dégénérer mais c'est Neela qui hurla pour qui la ferme.

Les deux compères se taisait plus aucune réplique méprisable ne vient dans leur bouche. Tous savait qu'il fallait penser à un plan d'attaque contre bill. Celui-ci en matière de plan pouvait être non seulement machiavélique et imprévisible, et plus les chose devenait difficile plus son adaptation au difficulté le faisait devenir chaotique. Face à cet être inattendu, il faudra rester sur ces gardes à toutes instant. Soudain alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de poursuivre le début d'un plan contre le bouffon. Bill sortit une bombe de peinture et commença à taguer sur les murs et les chaises. Ses copains avait tous une bombe de peinture il s'approcha même d'Oliver ; la salua avant de lui taguer en rouge sur son tee-shirt blanc le numéro zéros. La panique commençait à s'installer, les gens de bill le clown commençait à taguer un peu partout et un peu sur tout le monde. Tout le monde criait dans la cantine, bill riait à gorge déployé. Le chaos qui régnait l'égayer de plus en plus. Tout le monde essayait de s'en fuir de ce piège malheureusement aucun adulte n'était là pour voir les dégâts que la bande dégénérer faisait. Harry pensait que pour une fois que les adultes pouvait être utiles, ils ne sont pas là, les deux femme de la cantine sont dehors entrain de se griller une cigarette. En même temps que les deux professeurs qui sont chargés de maintenir la paix dans la cantine, ils sont allés tout les deux aux toilettes. Ceux qui n'étaient pas futés de leurs part ou bill avait menacé l'un deux dans ce cas là il était clair qu'ils devaient rester à deux pour se protéger. Bill siffla, toute la bande se mit un peu de bombe de peinture sur leur habit. Alors que le principal arrivait comme toujours vers midi et demi, ils fêtèrent leurs bombes de peinture dans la poubelle. Ils se placèrent près de leur table attitré.

C'était un véritable carnage, c'est le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit du principal du collège *** ; il interrogea tout le monde mais personne ne disait rien. Comme toujours la loi du silence régnait dans ce collège pour les uns c'était la peur et pour les autres ce n'était pas la peur mais un code d'honneur. On ne dénonce pas l'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Pratiquement tout le monde était taguer, certains plus que d'autre. Il était impossible de savoir pour lui et il ne pouvait pas aussi donner une punition collective, il aurait le droit à une réplique applicable de tout les élèves punis. La seule chose qui demanda, c'est que tout le monde range. Tout le monde aller se mettre au travail mais c'est sans compter l'intervention du fous de ce collège

« - quoi ! On ne va pas ranger alors que l'on est innocent, je refuse averti bill

- vous le ferez comme tout le monde sinon vous aurez le droit à une retenue

- allez vous faire foutre !

- samedi vous viendrez faire votre retenue et si vous continuez à me répondre au lieu de ranger, vous aurez le droit à une autre retenue. Alors monsieur Crowford, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il ne fit rien mais demanda à ses hommes de commencer à ranger et tout le monde en fit de même. Une petite retenue pour ce qu'il avait fait, c'était vraiment débile et même cela ne servait à rien du tout à part avoir qu'un semblant de justice. Ni jean dit Arsène lupin ni la bande à Narco n'était satisfaite de tout cela. Bien au contraire, tous étaient sur que ce n'était que la première partie du plan de bill. Mais pourquoi il a voulu cette retenue ? La réponse viendra bien à ses tôt. Lundi ou mardi au plus tard on serait ce qui se passe dans sa pauvre tête. Pourtant c'est Harry de la bande de Narco qui se posa la question.

« - vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il a fait tout cela pour une retenue

- pour une retenue, non ! Mais pour s'amuser au détriment des autres certainement, la retenue c'est un peu la cerise sur le gâteau ; le principal est tombé bêtement dans le panneau. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les adultes sont vraiment très con affirma Anderson. La dessus tout le monde acquiesça pour dire qu'il avait raison. L'après midi c'était fait dans le plus grand calme ou plutôt une impression qu'il s'était installer un grand calme avant que la fureur de l'ouragan ne s'abatte sur eux. Ils avaient tous quittés le collège et le père d'Oliver attendait sa fille près du collège, pourquoi ? Sa fille se demandait bien mais elle s'approcha de son père. Et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait de but en blanc ; d'abord celui-ci lui dit que s'il voulait voir sa fille, il n'avait pas besoin de raison. De même qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'argent pour aller dans le pub. Elle commençait à ouvrir son sac quand celui vit les marques de sa fille, il voulut savoir qui était l'ordure qui lui avait fait cela, si elle l'avait conduit à l'hôpital ou alors ils étaient plusieurs. Elle répondit qu'il était seul et qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital. Le père regardait autour de lui et vit un garçon au cheveux rouge avec une lèvres fondue. Ils ne pouvait pas frapper ce garçon mais pouvait frapper son père. Il demanda à la jeune fille si elle connaissait l'adresse de ce garçon mais Oliver ne le savait pas et voulait mettre plus de distance entre son père et bill. Non pas qu'elle croyait que son père n'était pas capable de donner une belle correction à ce bouffon mais que cela conduirait son père en prison pour avoir mis un mineur dans un sale état même si ce mineur méritait une bonne punition. Bill n'avait pas vu le père d'Oliver, il partit avec ses amis faire le souk dans la rue. C'était vendredi après-midi, le week-end-end arrivait et cette semaine personne n'avait cours ce samedi. Bill serait tout seule à faire sa retenue avec le principal. Et bill savait que le principal

Serait ici mais qu'il resterait que dix minutes et c'est-ce qu'il fit. Bill était tout seul dans la salle classe de retenue. C'était une classe ordinaire et bien qu'il y avait au-dessus de la porte marqué salle de retenue, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant. Bill resta deux minutes sur sa chaise mais en sortit. Bill marchait dans les couloir de l'école comme si de rien n'était mieux il sifflait. Après tout il avait une mission précise son plan ce résume à celui-ci :

**PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DU JEU **;

Être le maître total de ce jeu et il le voulait depuis que Neil lui à parler de la première fois de ce jeu. Malgré que Hanck avait bien caché l'urne, il avait s'en idée sur l'endroit où elle était. L'urne relate tout les faits et les exploits des voleurs. En prenant cette urne, il s'assure de la soumission de tout ceux qu'y participait mais aussi le silence absolu de Hanck. Dire qu'il avait mis des mois avant de pouvoir mettre son plan en marche. Bill se souvient alors de toutes les étapes qui lui a permis d'être là.

**Il y a quelque mois avant le jour j**

Bill était en face de l'épicerie de Chédid. Il buvait de la bière en compagnie de ses amis avec l'argent que son père lui avait justement donné pour acheter cette bière. Mais surtout bill s'ennuyait à mourir. Personne pour taper dessus ni pour martyriser. En se samedi soir bill trouver cette soirée emmerdante à souhait. Soudain il aperçut Neil entrain de courir avec Charlie, celui-ci donna quelque chose à Neil qui de suite se réfugia dans l'épicerie de chedid. Laissant bill dans une total perplexité sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il fut dans la confusion la plus total lorsque celui-ci vit Henri près de Charlie entrai de l'agripper. Henri jouer les petites frappes, c'était nouveaux pensé bill. Henri donnait des petites tapes sur la tête de Charlie rien de méchant et celui-ci à la fin désigna l'épicerie. Neil n'avait pas vu la scène de dehors. Bill regardait la suite des évènements avec impatience, tant l'intrigue lui semblait passionnante. Henri se rapprocha à grande vitesse de l'épicerie et entra dedans, en demandant à Neil de sortir de sa cachette que ce n'était plus la peine. Neil sortit et donna l'objet à henry. C'était une trousse; le fous n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout ce remue-ménage pour une trousse. Et puis bill se souvient de certaine rumeur sur un soi disant jeu, cela faisait un an de cela. Il dévorait du regard Henri, celui-ci tourna sa tête et vit que ce bouffon le dévisageait. Les mains croisées bill défiait Henri en lui souriant mais le policier s'enfichait pas mal il avait gagné et bill ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était heureux. Le fous étais curieux de connaître les raisons de cette joie mais aussi de ce qui se passait et si cet imbécile d'Henri ne disait rien, très bien il fallait demander à Neil. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer les verres du nez mais surtout, il n'en avait pas besoin avec Henri, il aurait du mal mais avec Neil cela serai du gâteau. Il se décroisa les bras et s'approcha de Neil. La main sur l'épaule de Neil, il sourit. C'était un sourire carnassier, un sourire qui disait qu'il n'allait pas laisser sa proie derrière lui. Bien au contraire, il allait détruire celui-ci ne faisant pas ce qu'il voulait.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux bill ?

- c'est ça que j'aime avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire quoique se soit. Ta peur le fais pour moi ! Je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qui vient de se passer

- c'est à cause du jeu

- du jeu ? Il regardait Neil d'un air interloqué

- disons qu'il y a d'un coté les flics et de l'autre il y a les voyous, les voleur essayent de voler et les autres essayent de les attraper. Ce n'est pas que jouer aux gendarmes et au voleur c'est mieux que cela. Certaines personnes pensent que jouer aux flics et aux voyous pour des adolescents c'est nul à chier. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison mais aucun d'eux ne connaissent ce jeu véritablement. C'est simple pour rentrer dans le jeu il faut donne une certaines sommes chaque mois, mettre 10 livres par mois et par personne. À la fin de l'année lorsque l'on totalisent les points, celui qui au plus grand nombres de points gagne la cagnotte et empoche le pactole. Mais ce que ne dit pas les règles officiels c'est qu'il faut être parrainé par une bande de voleur.

- être parrainer, mais par qui ? Et ou pourrai-je trouver le règlement de ce jeu

- la vérité c'est que je sais pas qui sont les voleurs en tout cas je ne les connais pas tous, je n'ai pas regardé. Il faudrait les voir dans le règlement ou il y une page sur les bandes de voleur. Je suppose que tu veux que je te donne le règlement.

- on ne peut rien te cacher mon cœur, c'est fous si je n'aimais pas autant les filles je pense que j'aurais un faible pour toi grâce à ce dévouement que tu me donnes.

Bill avait laissé ses copains et avait décidé de marcher dans les rue avant de rentrer chez lui avec le fameux pacque de bière. Le règlement en poche bill pensait au prochain coup qu'il pourrait faire. Et il se demandait pourquoi, il devait à tout prix attendre un an pour avoir le prix. Il suffisait qu'il monte un coup qu'il le permet d'arriver directement à son objectif. En lisant le règlement bill s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'urne mais la question qui le taraudait, c'était de savoir si on complément de l'urne il y avait toute la comptabilité tout les petits exploit fait par ces voleurs. En vérité, bill se demandait si on possédant toutes cette paperasse on pourrais se soustraire au règle du jeu. On ayant cette démarche, un plan commençait de naître mais il y avait plusieurs étape avant d'arriver à ce plan. Le premier était de convaincre ses potes, sa se passera tranquillement. Ils seront ravis de s'amuser au dépend des autres même s'il faudrait qu'il donne 10 livres chacun. Ce n'est rien pour des gens qui raquette tout le temps. La deuxième étapes serait de faire parrainer par l'une des bande de voleur. Les Sharks, sa serai difficile, la bande de jean Anderson : c'est sur il refusera et la bande de Narco avec Oliver qui elle lui mettra surement des bâton dans les roues. Non il ne restait que celle du petit Charlie ou de leur chef qui était le capitaine de foot du collège Jonathan Bennet.

Jonathan Bennet, est le garçon le plus populaire du collège. Lui et sa bande forme une bonne équipe de football. Jonathan est reconnu comme un très beau garçon et qui se débrouille pas mal dans les études. Il fait partie des gens non excentrique et qui n'aille pas beaucoup ce qui sont hors normes. Contrairement aux autre Jonathan habitait chez son oncle radin c'est pourquoi il habitait dans un quartier résidentiel ou il n'y avait pas de personne aussi riche que lui. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire c'était la raison pour laquelle il habitait chez son oncle et non à manatthan avec ses parents. Jonathan avait tout pour plaire et sa copine du moment était la ravissante Neela. Neela aussi faisait parti du jeu mais il n'aimait pas vraiment cela surtout qu'il y avait dans la bande à Narco, le petit doc qui tourne toujours autour de sa copine. il détestait aussi jean Anderson, mais il avait appris à être prudent car dire du mal de jean pouvait vraiment être très grave pour sa santé. Après les derniers évènements qui s'est passé entre le collège et le lycée. Il avait appris à craindre cet hurluberlu de jean. Le jeune garçon rentrait dans les vestiaires du collège, il se préparait pour aller à l'entraînement. Charlie se faisait mal traiter par bill. Certes, Jonathan n'aimait pas beaucoup bill mais il se disait qu'il y avait toujours eu des brutes dans un collège et donc bill ou un autre cela ne change rien. Il posa son sac assez fort pour se faire entendre de bill qui lâcha tout de suite le petit, le sourire carnassier de bill avait le don de l'énerver mais il savait que bill était une personne dont il fallait se méfiait. Ce n'était pas qu'une force brutes même si on avait tendance à l'oublier à causes de ses frasques. Il s'avançait lentement l'un vers l'autre. Tous deux se regardait droit dans les yeux et celui-ci ne voulait par sourciller sinon se serait un signe de faiblesse pour lui.

« - je dois te demander un service

- je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne te donnerais pas d'argent

- l'argent ! Il n'y a pas que l'argent dan la vie, il y a ne pas s'ennuyer et pour moi c'est très important. Je veux participer au jeu, parraine-moi !

Jonathan resta les yeux grand ouvert, quoi c'est tous ce qu'il voulait. Il pensa au conséquence de son geste mais celui-ci s'en fichait. Connaissant bill se disait-il, il allait s'attaque au gros morceau. Cela ne peut-être que du bénéfice pour lui et son équipe. Il signa son papier puis alla vers Charlie qui ne revenait pas du geste de son ami. Celui-ci ne disait rien mais pensait que son ami n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à son geste sinon il aurait dit non comme lui. Avec une grande chance, la police ou jean Anderson et Oliver allait arrêter cet folie avant que celle-ci ne détruise le jeu juste pour ne pas se morfondre.

Bill était a la bibliothèque du collège ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Son meilleur ami Dimitri dit le russe le savait. Non ! Il préparait un mauvais coup, quelque chose de tellement énorme, Bill restait assit sur sa chaise à regarder des papiers. Il ne faisait que les lire encore et encore. Dimitri allait déranger son ami dans ses réflexions. Contrairement aux autre bill l'appelait par son prénom et c'était le seul a être autoriser à le faire. Il s'assit en face de son ami.

« - depuis quand es-tu ici Dimitri ?

- assez longtemps pour reconnaître que on ne va pas s'ennuyer dans les prochains jours. Bill sourit décidément son ami le connaissait vraiment par cœur. C'est une chose qu'il savait apprécier. L'un de ses doigts sur la bouche, il souriait avec son ami qui souriait aussi. La chose pour Dimitri devenait de plus en plus intéressante

- tu veux dire des mois et non des jours je suis même persuadé que je vais autant m'amuser depuis la petite gué-guerre que l'on a eu avec le lycée ou même beaucoup plus. Tu connais les rumeurs sur un certains jeu. Si je te disais que même si on ne s'est pas fait inviter, j'ai réussi à rentre à la petite porte. On va faire n'importe quoi pour gagner des point et remporter un pactole d'en moins d'un an.

- l'idée est très intéressante mais tu n'as jamais était d'une grande patience, es-tu sur que nous allons devoir attendre un an ? Où tu penches en ce moment pour que cela soit plus rapide.

- décidément tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien mais regarde nos concurrents, ne trouves-tu pas cette liste intéressante. Dimitri pris le papier et lis les noms qu'il y avait dessus. Tous les boss du collège y était tous ceux qui avait assez de personnalité pour s'imposer aux autres. Anderson, Narco, Oliver, Harris, henry et les autres. Oui, la bande de bill allait s'amuser pendant un long moment

- c'est un comble qu'ils ont osés nous écartés, il me semble évident que l'on devait en faire parti. Qui a eu l'idée de nous écarter d'après toi ? Mais ce n'était pas une véritable question au fond il savait que les seules personne avoir eu le culot de le faire serait Oliver ou jean.

- c'est cette saleté d'Oliver, je connais assez jean pour savoir que sur certains point nous nous ressemblons, ils trouverait la situation assez plaisante. Mais pas Oliver, c'est elle. Cela ne peut-être qu'elle. Dans le son de sa voix il y avait une certaine admiration pour ce petit brin de jeune fille.

- tu l'as plaqué pour qu'elle t'en veut comme cela. Bill ria de tout son cœur et répondit :

- tu ne connais pas Oliver ni jean alors que moi si, je les connais et il me connaisse. Sortir avec Oliver, serait stupide mais je l'a plains parce qu'elle n'a pas vu ce que j'ai vu sur Narco ou elle ne veut pas voir. Quoique je pencherais plus sur la première, Oliver affronte toujours la vérité, c'est l'une de ses qualités.

- tu m'embrouilles donc t'es pas sorti avec elle.

- non je ne suis pas sorti avec elle et non je … enfin tu sais ce que je veux dire. Dimitri avait interrogé du regard pour savoir si il voulait sortir avec cet fille. Dimitri ne disait rien mais observa que bill n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et pour lui cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Bill ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Dimitri ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il préférait chercher les autres pour les mettre au courants de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains mois. Dimitri se frotta les mains, ils allaient bien s'amuser aux dépens des autres.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Dimitri et bill mettait en place plusieurs projet pour pouvoir rattraper le retard qu'il avait sur les autres bien qu'il savait que le clown préparait un mauvais coup à sa façon celui-ci n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'il comptait faire. Se sera pour plus tard disait-il à son meilleur ami ; enfin il rencontra les autres chef dans la réunion officiel. Celle-ci se passait devant le parc des enfants qui était bondonné parce qu'il était trop délabré. Bill et Dimitri observèrent tous leur ennemis et leur ennemis ont fit d'eux même. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à croire qu'il y avait une autre équipe de voleur. Certes il n'y avait pas le nombre de voleur que le jeu autorisait mais cela convenait à tout le monde. Mais là il y avait bill et cela n'amusait personne. Il manquait Narco et jean à cet réunion. Mais celui-ci arriva avec un grand fracas suivi de Oliver et doc. Narco n'était pas là observa Dimitri, il aurait bien voulu savoir mais il vit Oliver et jean se parlait mais c'était plus le regard de bill qui les observait et qui souriait de plus en plus; il y avait dans ses yeux une certaine folie. Le russe connaissait bien ce regard, bill l'avait toujours quand il était sur le point d'être dans une grande violence. Bill adorait cet état d'esprit lorsque la violence montait on lui et que la seule chose qu'il avait envie c'était de frapper ses proies. Ses proies ou sa proie ne pouvait être que la personne qui l'avait délibérément exclue du jeu. elle s'approcha de bill, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas du tout peur de bill et elle affronta d'égal à égal, elle tendit la main pour savoir qui lui donne le papier de son parrainage. Elle voulait connaître le débile qui avait accepter ce parrainage. C'était Jonathan, elle observa Charlie qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour ce genre de bêtise. Jonathan était très con et avec ce papier il avait démontré totalement. Un silence pesant régner comme si la pièce rempli de cette violence pouvait éclater à tout moment. C'est Anderson qui brisa le silence en faisant une réflexion sur lui, se moquant un peu de lui-même. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers bill et lui serra la main comme s'il reconnaissait son adversaire et qui lui souhaiter bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne. Puis ce fut Oliver qui s'approcha de bill et elle aussi lui serra la main. Mais Oliver avait le regard de la personne dont il fallait pas poser de question sinon elle allait démarrer en quart de tour. Bill se contient péniblement, il avait tellement envie de l'embêter. Malgré tout il se retient en serrant les lèvres. Les présentations était faites tout le monde sentait que l'on rentrai dans une nouvelle phase du jeu. Certains était amuser d'autre indifférent mais le sentiment qui prédominait était l'appréhension comme si parrainer bill, c'était avoir amenée le loup dans la bergerie. C'est ce sentiment qui prévalait.

Bill en repensant à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'il était devenue un membre à part entière du jeu, souriait. Il ne s'était pas ennuyer bien au contraire tout cela l'avait excité à mort. Bill était devant le placard à balai, il sortit de sa poche le double des clés qu'il avait pris du directeur dans son bureau, la dernière fois ou il a été convoqué. Bill savait que dans le placard à balai le juge Connely avait caché l'urne mais aussi la liste des membres et tout leurs faits d'armes. On détenant cela, il peut faire une formidable pression sur tout les adversaires. Mais aussi sur le juge qui ferait tout ce qu'il voudra pour ne pas perdre son boulot. Certes c'était contraire au règle mais les règle n'était pas faites pour être transgressé. Et bill adorait transgresser. Bill fouillait le placard il a eu des soupçon qui se cachait des choses dans le placard lorsque celui-ci fut surpris par le concierge en charmante compagnie, il y a quelque mois de cela. Depuis qu'il avait su pour cette histoire, ce souvenir revient dans sa mémoire et le puzzle se reproduisit devant lui. Oui, Connely camouflait quelque chose et ce quelque chose c'était l'urne. Sa conclusion était juste lorsqu'il sortit l'urne et tout ce qui concernait le jeu. Il le dissimula dans son sac de sport. Puis retourna en salle de retenue ou il attendit patiemment le principal revenir pour lui dire qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il n'alla pas directement chez lui et fit un détour chez Dimitri pour lui dire que tout c'était bien passé. Puis retourna avec le sac de sport ou contenait l'urne chez lui ou il posa le sac dans sa chambre. Bill était sur son lit, il fixait un de ses poster et souriait en pensant à ce qui allait se passer lundi.

**Ce qui c'est passé lundi matin.**

Lundi matin le juge Connely se réveilla en pensant à ce qui c'était passé et maudissait cet abrutis capitaine de football d'avoir parrainer le clown depuis qu'il était rentre dans ce jeu, il venait du nettoyait plus d'une fois les classes, c'était une charge de travail en plus. Il se dirigea vers le placard, sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte. La surprise du juge lorsque celui-ci remarqua que tout était sans dessus dessous, et que l'urne avait disparue ne laissant plus rien. La situation était grave, il fallait convoquer tout les participants du jeu. Leur dire ce qui c'était passé dans une réunion extraordinaire. Pratiquement tout les chefs était là sauf celui qui avait déclenché une bagarre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tous attendait avec appréhension ce que le juge Connely avait à leur dire. Le juge s'éclaircit la voix et celui-ci dit tout de suite le fond du problème. C'est-à-dire le vol de l'urne mais aussi de tous les papiers qui permet au jeu de fonctionner. La nouvelle fit tomber tout le monde de haut qui avait osé ce sacrilège, personne ne devait le faire, c'était écrit et surtout obligatoire personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'une personne viole l'une des lois les plus importante du jeu. Après avoir appris la nouvelle la question était de savoir qui ? Quel était l'enfant de salaud qui avait fait ce sacrilège ? Pour Oliver aucun doute possible. Cela ne pouvait-être que la personne qui n'était pas venue sachant qu'elle aurait eu le droit à une bonne correction : bill !

- à mon avis cela ne peut-être que bill. Il adore transgressé les lois dit le chef de police. À cet instant l'un des Sharks, Andy Stone qui boitait mais avait une canne pour le soutenir s'avança. En vérité Andy avait complètement perdu son handicape mais à part les élèves personne ne le savait au niveau des profs c'est pourquoi il pouvait amener sa canne et s'en servir comme une arme. Il pouvait être ultra violent, et plus il tapait plus il aimait cela. Andy s'avança devant Jonathan car c'était celui qui avait parrainé bill, avait réussi à mettre tout le monde dans la mouise. Il aurait voulu reculer mais ce serait un signe de faiblesse et dans cet école les signes de faiblesses ne sont pas du tout pardonnés. Il restait là en essayant de regarder dandy droit dans les yeux et en priant pour que celui-ci ne voit pas la peur refléter dans ses yeux. À la fin Andy s'approcha et resta à coté de celui qui avait causé la pagaille en serrant très fort sa canne. Comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre. Andy prit la parole

- et a qui on a le droit de dire que l'on est dans la merde ! Il frappa Jonathan avec le pommeau de sa canne. Pas assez fort pour l'assommer mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sentir la douleur. Si ce n'était que le vol de l'urne mais il y avait le juge Connely qui risqué sa place pour permettre au jeune de jouer à ce jeu. Il risquait d'être renvoyé de l'école mais aussi de chez lui. Tous purent conclure à cet même logique, c'est Charlie qui dit le premier ce que tout le monde penser tout bas.

- il tient Connely, il risque gros, nous sommes à sa merci

- encore une fois a qui on a le droit de dire que l'on est dans la merde ! Il le frappa encore une fois ce dernier sentit une double bosse sur sa pauvre tête.

- ça va j'ai compris ! … mais puisque je t'ai dit que j'ai compris. Andy l'avait encore tapé sur la tête, il répondit que c'était pour être sur que celui-ci avait compris ce qui se passé. C'est doc qui pris la parole. Il était rester en retrait comme Oliver

- il faut agir vite ! Très vite sinon nous serons tous pris dans sa toile et l'on ne pourra plus s'en sortir à moins que tout le monde se dénonce et personne ne le souhaite. Andy le frappa encore avec sa canne en bois, il ne s'en lassait pas. Tout le monde acquiesça. la priorité était de retrouver l'urne mais qui allait s'en charger !

Qui était la personne la plus apte à trouver l'urne. Antoine se désigna comme volontaire et tout le monde le laissa faire. C'était lui qui connaissait mieux le clown et qui pouvait au mieux résister au facéties de celui-ci. Et puis comme il avait dit, il avait déjà son plan. un plan simple et radical qui pourrait faire en sorte d'atteindre son but très rapidement. Mais quelque un devait occuper bill, pour qu'il ne remarque rien quelqu'un devait s'occuper de la bande et c'est Andy avec l'accord de son chef qui désigna les Sharks; personne n'osait demander comment il allait s'occuper de cet bande mais cela devait être non violent. Il fallait de la douceur or ce n'était pas le fort des Sharks de s'occuper de quelque chose en douceur mais pour cette fois, ils feront une exception à leur règle. Et puis il fallait s'en contenter puisque toute les autres bandes était convoquer par bill celui-ci avait laisser un message a leur subordonné qui attendait la fin de la réunion mais vu la tournure des évènements, tous leurs dire le message de bill. Enfin juste ceux convoqué par bill pour recevoir ses nouvelles revendications. Tout ce monde enrageait et leur prochain objective était de donner une bonne raclée à ce petit con.

Donner la raclée à « bill », c'est Oliver qui eu le dernier mot. Elle avait un compte à rendre avec ce crétin donc elle s'en chargera personnellement. Après tout la vengeance est un plat qui sa mange froid.

« - on dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Oliver, je t'invite donc à prendre de la salade » jean leva un sourcil puis se plia de rire sur sa bonne blague. Elle le toisa et soupira en pensant que même dans les situation les plus critiques Antoine avait toujours en réserves des jeux de mots stupides. Elle n'était pas la seul à vouloir lui mettre des claques mais elle fut moins rapide que Narco qui surgit d'on ne sais où et prit son élan pour le gifler.

La gifle surpris Jean elle avait été si forte que sa joue était devenue toute rouge. Il le regarda avec un regard ahuris puis d'un claquement doigt le regard changea et se fit plus intense. Anderson avait une sorte d'aura qui disait « ne recommence pas ». Bien que Narco était remonté à bloc, il connaissait les limites à ne pas franchir avec jean et celui-ci partie avec sa bande dans son coin. Tandis que Narco était là, Oliver le regarda d'un air un peu amusé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il donne une claque mais elle était contente qu'il soit ici.

- tu es au courant de tout

- oui et tu as eu raison de dire qu'on s'en chargeait de bill parce qu'après ce qu'il t'a fait on ne le laissera pas impunis.

- contente de te revoir Narco

**Ce qui s'est passé pendant la convocation**

Bill était assis sur le bureau des professeur pendant la salle de classe, lui et ses comparses attendait tranquillement que tout les autres bandes du jeu viennent. Il sifflait tranquillement en attendant de voir les tête déconfits de ses adversaires. Dimitri n'était pas encore arrivait mais Tony un de ses amis proche vient vers lui.

- pourquoi ne pas avoir convoqué les autres

- je suis sur que les autres vont se battre, cette petite guerre va m'amuser

- décidément il n'y a que le chaos que tu aimes, ça t'amuse vraiment alors

- toi tu as parlé à Dimitri, je me trompe mais il n'y a pas que le désordre qui m'amuse il y aussi les filles, elle aussi m'amuse beaucoup.

- tu nous as jamais dit comment tu as su où était l'urne

- c'est grâce à une fille, je voulais lui … bref nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le placard à balai et ce rat de Connely nous a ficha à la porte, à l'époque j'ai supposé qu'il cachait quelque chose. Plus tard quand j'ai appris pour le jeu, je me suis souvenu de ce détails et le plan commença à murir dans ma tête.

- t'a eu du bol !

- j'ai toujours dit que j'étais né chanceux. Ils rirent un bon coup et plus lorsque les tête vraiment déconfits de leurs adversaires arrivèrent, apparu aussi Dimitri, il arriva en même temps qu'eux, il se plaça à droite de son chef quant à Tony à gauche. Tout le reste de sa bande était derrière faisant face aux garçon et filles battues par leur bande à plate couture. Bill ne disait rien il savourait ce moment avec délice. Et puis faire tergiverser les perdant était la panache des gagnants. Donc il ne s'en privait pas.

- arrête bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu crois vraiment aller quelque part en faisant cela. Le chef de la police perdait patiente et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentré chez lui et s'affalait dans son lit pour essayer d'oublier cette journée de merde. Neil aussi était là mais il le faisait surtout pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine.

- merci mais je fais ce que je veux ! Si cela ne te plait pas je peux toujours demander à mes camarades de tabasser, rassure toi personne ne viendra t'aider. Avant toutes chose je veux l'argent qu'il y ait sur le compte, j'ai l'intention de le dépenser en chose futile et puis j'ai décider de vous faire quelque petite chose pour bien vous montrer que même si j'ai gagner sur vous bande d'abrutis, je sais resté humble, sur la dernière phrase tout ces copains rigolèrent comme s'il ne le pensait pas. Il commença a donné une liste a chacune des bandes. Cette liste était obligatoire, ils avaient l'obligation de la faire même s'il détestaient d'avance ce qu'il devait faire.

Neil observa ces listes et laissa échapper :

« - ben merde alors !

- Neil ! C'était Charlie il lui demanda juste de lui redonner le stylos que celui-ci venait de prendre. Après tout la cleptomanie est une maladie, il communiqua un léger désolé puis partit de suite de la classe. Sa curiosité était pleinement satisfaite. Il pouvait le colporter à tout le monde comme à son habitude. Tout le monde bougonnait et tout le monde espèrerait que les trois meilleurs bandes du jeu aller faire couler bill le clown.

Dans un grand fracas, tout le monde se demandait où bill avait cacher l'urne. Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que bill après avoir fait quelque chose s'en délaissait complètement. Alors cacher l'urne, non c'était pas son truc bien au contraire il laissa son sac contenu l'urne dans le bureau de sa chambre, quand à lui, il s'affala dans sa chambre. Qui l'aurait cru et surtout qui penserait ainsi. Peut-être quelqu'un qui savait que bill pouvait totalement manqué d'imagination. En tout cas, les plans de chacune des bandes était combinés cela se passera lundi et sa passe ou sa casse.

**Ce qui se passa lundi pour les Sharks**

Bill se promenait dans les couloirs en sifflotant, la journée avait bien commençait Tara lui avait donné son numéro. Il pensait déjà l'inviter dans un placard à balai. Sans se rendre compte, en le traîna dans une classe où il reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bill sourit c'était peut-être le salut des Sharks Tout autour de lui était ramassé les gars les plus dangereux du collège, lui-même avait l'autre moitié. Il leva ses mains pour attendre ce qu'on lui avait à lui dire. Mais tous l'observèrent comme si l'abattre était plus important que de l'occuper, c'est le chef des Sharks qui commença. On avait l'impression que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche l'écorché vifs

- négociation

- quoi vous n'êtes pas en état de négocier

- à moins que tu ne sais pas a qui tu as à faire sache que moi et ma bande nous ferons énormément de dégâts

- il parait que tu as une sœur bill ! Ce fut Andy qui décrocha son sourire le plus pervers

- tu touches à ma sœur et t'es mort Andy ! La voix du clown ce fut plus menaçant, ses poings commencèrent à se serrer

- allons! Allons ! Personne ne veut qu'il y ait des blesser, c'est pourquoi je dis que l'on pourrait négocier il détendit ses poings et fut prêt à écouter la proposition des Sharks Parfois il dit non parfois il dit oui au bout d'une heure tout était régler. Bien entendu il n'y avait jamais eu cette conservation et les Sharks nierait tout en bloc. C'est pas grave pour bill il avait obligé au Sharks à négocier. L'une des meilleurs équipes avait rendu les armes il ne manqua plus que celle de jean et de Narco Ces deux là il fallait s'attendre à des coups tordus c'est pourquoi il fallait mieux pendant quelque temps faire profils bas. Il n'avait fait que quelque pas dans le couloirs qu'il fut arrêter par une main. Il se retourna et vit le professeur principal. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire de vainqueur.

- je vous tiens bill et cette fois ci vous aller nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent croyais moi.

Bill avait un regard ahuris qu'est-ci qui s'est passé ? Derrière le principal, il y avait la bande à Narco sans lui. Et toute la bande souriait

**Ce qui se passa lundi pour Arsène **

Arsène n'alla pas en cours mais fut tout les pubs du quartier, il cherchait quelqu'un de précis et pourtant il ne vit personne. Faire tout les pubs de Londres il en aurait pour des siècles. Non il en avait besoin de cet personne ce matin. Une idée lui dit d'aller dans le club de boxe. L'homme était par terre, une bouteille à la main. Il dormait presque, jean alla chercher un grand sceau d'eau pour réveille le père de Oliver Celui-ci ce réveilla d'un coup. Il regarda jean

- je connais le père de celui qui a tabassait votre fille, cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- qui me dit que tu n'es pas entrain de me mentir !

- parce qu'il s'appelle bill Crawlée celui qui a tabassé votre fille et c'est un rouquin et puis j'ai du fric à vous donner

- tu devrais commencer par cela, là prochaine fois !

- il n'y aura pas de prochaine votre fille me tuerai bien avant monsieur, le père regarda le jeune garçon ; en y réfléchissant bien c'est vrai Oliver tuerai s'il apprenait qu'il est entrain de se servir de son père pour arriver à ses moyens. Décidément ce jeune garçon connaissait bien sa fille même mieux que ce rabougris de Narco Oui, Oliver aurait détesté cette idée. Il ne pouvait que dire la vérité pour passer devant les foudres de sa fille. Il le suivait, à coté l'un de l'autre, Anderson mâchait son chew-gum et fourra ses mains dans son manteau, l'hiver devenait de plus en plus rude et bientôt cela serait noël, la période qu'Anderson déteste le plus. les immeuble fagotés des quartiers de Londres se ressemblait tous. L'immeuble qu'ils prirent était aussi délabré de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Dedans cela sentait la pisse, les ordures un mélange fétide qui imprégnait tout les murs. C'était la pauvreté dans toute sa splendeur c'était la merde un point c'est tout. Antoine frappa à la porte, le père de bill ouvrit en grand regardant d'un air abruti les deux personne au pas de sa porte. Le père de bill ne ressemblait à rien ou plutôt à la crasse qui avait pris vie humaine, lui aussi c'était de la pauvreté dans tout sa magnificence. C'est le père de bill qui pris la parole à la fin :

- vous êtes le père de bill Crowford

- ouais !

- le rouquin

- qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce … le mot « con » devient un murmure quand un crochet du gauche l'atteignit en plein visage, le sang commençait déjà à coulé. Il essaya de revenir dans la course mais les bières qu'il avait enfilé depuis ce matin ne l'aidèrent pas bien au contraire elle l'acheva. Le père de bill était rouait de coup. Jean était déjà venu et il connaissait suffisamment bill pour savoir que le sac contenant tout leur méfait était sur le bureau. Décidément bill avait parfois aucune imagination. Il prit le sac et commença à s'en aller mais c'est à cet instant que la petite sœur de bill sortit de sa chambre, elle avait un gros coquard sur son œil, c'est ainsi qu'il comprit tout de suite. Il ne faisait pas que boire, il battait aussi ses enfants. Le père d'Oliver avait terminait mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'œil eu beurre noir de la petite fille son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- alors tu bas tes enfants ! Il recommença à le frapper.

Le gentleman cambrioleur était partit et alla directement voir Hanck Connely avec le butin. Celui-ci dit qu'il allait faire plus attention et jean acquiesça et demanda quelque chose. Il retourna l'après-midi et comme tout le monde vit qu'il souriait, le coup avait parfaitement réussi. Mais il rient de bon cœur quand il vit bill avec une brosse à dent entrain de nettoyer les toilettes. Oui ! La bande à Narco avait réussi

**La vengeance de la bande de Narco (suite et fin)**

- dans ce jeu être le pus fort ne suffit pas, seul le plus rusé gagne dit Harry Winter en réajustant son bonnet. Il commençait à geler et cacha ses oreilles grâce à son bonnet.

- merci Harry, cela nous aide pas et puis où est Narco ? Dit Neela qui réajusta aussi ses cheveux avec son miroir de poche

- on s'en fout, j'ai une très bonne idée pour piéger bill, pas besoin d'attendre Narco

- et on fait comment ! C'était doc qui était amusé de voir Oliver faire la chef alors qu'elle détestait ce genre de responsabilité. Depuis quelque temps elle était chef malgré elle.

- on va piéger bill à son propre jeu ! Et d'ailleurs Harry si t'es pas un rouquin tu vas le devenir ! Harry avait les yeux ahuris, il allait devoir enlever son bonnet pour une bonne cause il ne savait pas s'il allait accepter cette mission. Après tout touché ses cheveux c'était un sacrilège surtout devenir rouquin alors qu'il était bruns. Mais bon puisque c'est pour la bonne cause alors il veut bien… Neela avait déjà apporté le produit pour le teindre alors qu'il le veuille ou non il deviendrait roux mais pour quoi faire…

Le lendemain Oliver s'appuyait sur le casier et attendait que quelque chose se passe, Neela vient vers elle et sourit on lui disant que tout était prêt mais Oliver n'était pas convaincus du bien fondé de cet affirmation. Elle regarda sa copine et lui demanda si elle était sur de son coup.

- oui ! Il est parfaitement lui, sa mode c'est son genre bon sur Harry cela fait tache mais sur bill cela le rend sexy, sexy, sexy

- Neela je viens de déjeuner, j'ai pas envie de vomir. Bill arrivait il avait les même habit que Neela avait choisis pour Harry. Oliver fut impressionné par Neela bien qu'elle se refroidit très vite en voyant sa copine dire sexy ! Sexy en regardant bill pour qu'elle arrête Oliver faisait semblant de vomir puis elle dit eurk !

- qu'est-ce qui se passe Oliver

- j'ai ravalé mon vomi

Bill se fit attraper par les Sharks sa y est, l'opération pouvait commençait. Bill avait saccagé la cantine avec ses bombes de peintures et n'avait rien eu. Il était temps qu'il paye pour ça, d'ailleurs c'était son genre. Le principal le savait mais n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer sa thèse. Cela tombe bien parce qu'Oliver allait le lui donner. Oliver se préparait aller de l'autre coté quand le principal l'interpella, en effet elle avait cours avec lui. Il se doutait qu'elle allait faire l'impasse c'est pourquoi il l'accompagna dans la classe. En son for intérieur, Oliver pensa que c'est bien un imbécile. Mais le fait d'être avec lui ne pouvait que donner un alibi à Oliver En rentrant dans la classe. Il y avait des tags partout et un jeune homme qui avait un masque et s'enfuyait par la fenêtre. Oliver se mit sur le chemin du proviseur pour le ralentir ce qui l'amena à tomber ainsi que le proviseur. Il restait un temps en mêlait. Le temps pour Harry d'arriver dans les vestiaires mettre ses vêtement et son bonnet. Mais surtout mettre les preuves compromettantes dans le vestiaires de bill. À peine eu le temps de mettre ses affaires qu'arrive Dimitri qui est allée lui-même chercher ses affaires dans son casier. Avec précipitation, il se cacha avec doc dans les douches et ils prièrent pour que cet imbécile n'aille pas dans les douches. En passant doc rendit à son camarade son bonnet. Dimitri parti, ce dernier s'extasia sur son bonnet

- oh tu sais que tu m'as manqué ! Sans toi je me sens si nue ne me laisse plus jamais.

- tu t'es rendue compte que ce n'était qu'un bonnet

- tu vas te taire, il pourrait t'entendre !

- quoi le bonnet ! Tu sais que tu commence … il ne termina pas sa phrase le proviseur était avec Connely pour ouvrir le casier de bill. En voyant les preuves, la conclusion du principal fut rapide et sa première pensée fut de retrouver bill. Laissant Connely seul. Harry et doc regarda le juge qui leur sourirent et puis partit tout de suite après quelque temps. Les deux lascars aussi avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. Bill s'était fait attrapé et avait une sérieuse discussion. Sachant qui savait que c'était lui, il voulait ses complices. Bill sourit et désigna en premier lieu Oliver Mauvaise pioche Oliver était avec le principal. Maintenant il allait faire sa punition tout seul. Et sa première mission serait de récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent. La vengeance avait eu lieu et tout le monde était satisfait. Quant à bill cela lui plaisait décidément il les avait sous-estimé mais il ne le fera plus.

Bill commencera cet après-midi et cet après-midi en récurant les toilettes il tomba devant jean venant vers lui avec un gros sourire puis ne pouvant plus tenir, il se plia de rire en le pointant du doigt. Jean Anderson dit Arsène lupin lui fit remarquer que c'est une juste vengeance et que son moyen de pression n'était plus utilisable

- avoue que cela te serai désagréable si tu avais gagné

**- **je fais plus partie du jeu

- première nouvelle personne ne t'a encore exclu du jeu

- donc j'y suis toujours jean

- il semblerait que nous aurons d'autre occasion encore de nous affronter

Bill sourit au fond il était content d'avoir perdu la suite ne serait que plus intéressante. Il aurait tout le temps de les détruire à commencer par la jeune garçon manquée.

Jean partit en direction d'Oliver pour lui apprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Elle n'était pas contente qu'il avait utilisé son père et était embêtait pour bill. Jean la laissa avec Neela, et se dirigea vers Narco, doc et Harry En voyant le jeune garçon qui lui avait donné cette claque, il donna un coup de pied au cul de celui-ci. Le garçon faisait une tête d'ahuris, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- tu vois moi aussi j'avais cette même tête d'abrutis après ta claque ! Je crois qu'on est quitte. jean partit en souriant. Oliver se plaça devant Narco pour qu'il ne puisse pas se bagarre avec son ami. Furieux, celui-ci partit de son coté ! Tandis que la jeune fille commenta que n'empêche ce coup de pied comme cette claque était magistral. Doc se dit que cette fille était vraiment un garçon manqué mais c'est Harry qui fit la réflexion à haute voix


End file.
